L'enfant blanc
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: Petit recueil bonus de tous les passages que je n'ai pas mis dans "L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc". Donc voilà un petit recueil avec notre petite Sôrayel et ses papas paniqués devant leur modèle réduit qui fait des bulles, rigole comme une dingue, apprend à marcher et galope à quatre pattes dans Las Noches. Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens! Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas chers lecteurs et lectrices d'amour, voilà devant vos yeux ébahis, l'extra tant promis.

Benitsuki Tora = grosse pas douée qui met deux ans à taper le moindre texte, surtout quand on sait que tout ce qu'il va y avoir dans ce recueil est écrit depuis le mois de juillet...

Petite précision, il s'agit des textes bonus que j'avais choisis de ne pas placer dans ma fic **L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc** donc si vous ne l'avez pas lue, vous ne risquez pas de comprendre chose. Si jamais vous êtes de vrais barbares vikings qui n'ont peur de rien, quelques petites précisions ^^: Gin et Grimmjow, suite à une expérience avec le Hôgyoku, se retrouvent pères d'une jeune fille qui s'appelle Sôrayel et aucun des deux n'a vraiment envie de partager SA fille avec l'autre. Voilà. Mais je ne vous conseille vraiment de lire l'extra si vous n'avez pas lu la fic originale...

**Hauyne**, j'l'ai pas baptisé **L'extra petits papas poules** mais j'aurais pu ouais... Vu le contenu, vi, Gin et Grimmjow sont vraiment des papas poules pas très doués avec la paternité (Grimmjow galère, mais galèèèère...!)

Y'a une bien une raison à ce titre, mais je vais vous laisser faire carburer vos neurones de compet' ^^

Premier "chapitre" qui ne devait pas à la base être dans le récit. C'était juste après le bac, j'avais eut l'idée de cette fic et j'avais écrit ça, sans l'optique dans faire un récit..

..

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach** n'appartient pas à Benitsuki Tora. Benitsuki Tora boude et vas embêter Lucifer pour se réconforter. Sôrayel appartient à Benitsuki Tora. Benitsuki Tora colle un coup de boule à Lucifer, juste pour le plaisir.

.

* * *

**1. Du jour où je suis née.**

* * *

.

Elle n'existe pas encore.

Pour l'instant, elle n'existe pas. Bientôt, dans quelques instants, dans quelques heures, elle existera. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'existe pas. Personne ne sait qui elle est. Et c'est normal, pour le moment, elle n'est qu'une idée dans l'esprit d'un homme malade qui cherche un moyen d'en faire souffrir un autre. Son existence va être le fruit du désir de cet homme de provoquer la douleur, la souffrance, les cris et les larmes.

Elle va exister à cause de ce désir pervers. Mais c'est également un désir de puissance qui va provoquer sa naissance. Cet homme malade qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de chercher de nouveaux moyens de faire souffrir sa victime attitrée s'appelle Aizen Sosuke. Il a été vice-capitaine du Gotei, capitaine du Gotei puis traître au Gotei. Pourquoi trahir l'endroit auquel il appartenait depuis plus d'un siècle?

Pour la puissance, tout simplement. Sosuke est né puissant et cette puissance a perverti son esprit. Elle l'a tordu, abîmé, usé. Sa puissance l'a isolé. Cet ancien capitaine est un être extrêmement seul. Il n'a personne à ses côtés, personne avec qui simplement parler d'égal à égal.

Sosuke est seul. Absolument seul. Atrocement seul.

Mais il en a tellement souffert que maintenant, il ne s'en rends même plus compte et il cherche la puissance. Cette puissance qui a toujours empêché quiconque de le comprendre, qui l'a toujours empêché de briser sa solitude, il la recherche. Parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Et aussi parce que, s'il continue à grandir ainsi, il faudra bien que quelqu'un vienne l'arrêter. Et si ce quelqu'un existe alors peut-être qu'il pourrait mettre fin à sa solitude.

Sosuke souffre seul depuis si longtemps qu'il s'est perdu lui même. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il vient de songer à son existence à elle. Elle n'existe toujours pas. Mais ça approche. Doucement, le moment où elle existera enfin approche.

.

-Dis moi, Szayel...

-Oui, seigneur Aizen ?

Distrait, le seigneur de ces lieux attrape une fiole au contenu vert liquide plutôt intriguant et la secoue mollement devant ses yeux d'un brun clair. Derrière lui, à un pas en retrait et immobile comme une statue dans une attitude respectueuse et servile, se tient son huitième Arrancar le plus puissant. Szayel Aporro Grantz, le scientifique de l'Espada aux manières étranges et aux cheveux d'un rose soyeux impressionnants ne bouge pas, dans l'attente d'un ordre.

Sous ses quelques mèches roses qui tombent devant ses lunettes, une paire de prunelles d'un brun si pâle qu'il en paraît presque jaune sont fixés sur son seigneur et maître, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Il te reste de tes expériences sur les membres de l'Espada ? Tu sais, les «mélanges»... précise t-il avec ce sourire énigmatique qu'il arbore quasi perpétuellement.

-Eh bien, réponds aussitôt l'Arrancar, j'ai laissé mourir la plupart de ces cobayes dont vous n'aviez plus l'usage. Évidemment, j'en ai utilisé un ou deux pour des expériences personnelles mais...

-Pas les détails répugnants Szayel, je te prie. Va aux faits.

-Ou... Oui, bien sûr, excusez moi. Je crois qu'ils ont tous fini par mourir...

Avec le Hôgyoku, Sosuke a tenté plusieurs expériences. Pour explorer le pouvoir de cet artefact, pour passer le temps, pour renforcer son armée. La dernière en date vient d'une idée du scientifique, à savoir mélanger les diverses capacités de ses Arrancars. Pourquoi ne pas en créer directement de nouveaux ? mais, a argué le scientifique, pour créer des armes bien plus puissantes pour votre armée, Aizen-sama. Oh ? Alors ce type lui même se considère comme une arme ? Une arme vivante et à son entière disposition bien sûr. C'est intéressant.

Mais cette expérience a échoué et au final, Szayel n'est pas capable de créer de nouveaux Arrancars à partir d'Arrancars pré-existants. Dommage, l'idée lui plaisait bien. En tout cas, toute cette idée qui a tant emballé le scientifique et son esprit pervers n'est pas perdue.

Oh non, elle n'est pas perdue. Parce que Sosuke sait ce qu'il va faire de cette idée. Il le sait très bien et, de ce fait, elle existera bientôt. L'idée de son existence se peaufine de plus en plus dans son esprit malade. Sosuke songe et voilà.

Maintenant.

Maintenant, elle existe précisément en tant qu'idée. Elle n'a encore ni nom, ni même d'identité mais au moins, l'idée de son existence est là.

Et d'où vient cette idée perverse de Sosuke ? Elle lui vient d'un homme en particulier. Elle lui vient, sans que celui ci l'ai jamais voulu de Gin Ichimaru.

Gin.

Gin a des yeux magnifiques. Gin a un corps magnifique. Gin est un être magnifique. Et ce qui est magnifique par dessus tout chez cet homme, aux yeux de Sosuke, c'est sa douleur. Le voir se tortiller sous son corps pour échapper à sa prise puissante, le voir tenter de se défendre en le frappant, en hurlant, le voir soudain céder aux cris de douleur qu'il se refuse en se raccrochant à ce qui lui reste de fierté, le voir finalement pleurer, ses larmes se mélangeant à son sang écarlate qui teinte sa peau blanchâtre... eh bien ça, c'est le plus grand des spectacles qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Gin est un être magnifique et sa douleur l'est encore plus.

C'est un spectacle dont il ne se lassera jamais. Sa douleur est sa jouissance à lui.

-Szayel...

-Oui, Aizen-sama ? réponds aussitôt son Arrancar prêt à répondre au moindre de ses désirs.

-Je veux que tu me créé une nouvelle... créature. Un enfant. Je veux que tu fabriques un enfant.

-Un... Un enfant, seigneur Aizen ? demande t-il, pas sûr de comprendre ce que son maître lui demande.

-Un enfant, Szayel. répète ce dernier avec son éternel sourire mystérieux et inquiétant. Réutilise les ADN des Espadas et fabrique moi un enfant.

-Euh... fait l'Arrancar avant de se reprendre. Très bien Aizen-sama! Tel seras fait selon votre exigence. Lesquels souhaitez vous que j'utilise?

-Ceux que tu veux.

-Ah?... Très bien.

-Ma seule exigence...

-Oui?

-Est que l'un des parents soit Gin.

-Ichimaru-sama...?

-Oui. Szayel, tu vas créer un enfant. Et cet enfant seras le fils ou la fille de Gin.

-Mais je n'ai pas son ADN, Aizen-sama...

Sous ses yeux soudain écarquillés par la peur, Szayel observe immobile son seigneur et maître dégainer avec une lenteur exagérée son sabre, Kyoka Suigetsu. D'un mouvement toujours aussi délibérément lent du poignet, Sosuke fait pivoter sa lame jusqu'à ce que la pointe du sabre se fige à quelques centimètres de la gorge de l'Arrancar terrifié.

-Mais en voilà de l'ADN. En voilà à profusion...

Szayel plisse les yeux avant de comprendre. La lame du zanpakuto dégouline littéralement d'un liquide poisseux, gouttant indolemment sur le carrelage immaculé de son laboratoire.

L'acier du zanpakuto est quasiment entièrement recouvert du sang d'Ichimaru-sama.

* * *

.

Elle existe. Ça y est. Elle a une existence dans le monde matériel. De vague idée dans un esprit perverti elle est devenue un être bel et bien vivant. Dans son tout petit corps si fragile, il y a bien un cœur, tout petit lui aussi, qui bat rapide et régulier le rythme de sa vie. Le sang court dans ses veines, atteint chacun des muscles de son corps de poupon.

Autour de sa tête, ses cheveux d'un bleu délicatement argenté flottent indolents dans son liquide amniotique artificiel. Elle est dans une des bulles du laboratoire de Szayel Aporro Grantz mais ça, elle l'ignore totalement. Sa peau est pâle, tout comme celle de son père. Elle n'en parait que plus fragile. Son corps aussi ressemble à celui de son père. Il est tout fin, avec de longues jambes et des doigts étirés inquiétants. Dans sa nuque, elle sent quelque chose de dur sans vraiment savoir ce que c'est, même si cela fait partie d'elle. Il s'agit de son masque de Hollow, hérité de son second père. Lui aussi, il est fin et pâle. Discret, il se contente de longer d'une oreille à l'autre la naissance de sa chevelure.

Sous ses grands yeux bleus, deux lignes d'un bleu un peu pus vif contournent délicatement ses paupières inférieures. On appelle ces marques les estigma. Les "marques Espada". Elle est bel et bien fille d'Espada. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Pour l'instant, elle ne sait rien. Même pas qui elle est. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle existe. C'est peu mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

Elle existe. Cela veut dire qu'elle voit, qu'elle entend, qu'elle perçoit. Mais qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle perçoit. Elle ressent des choses et pour l'instant, elle ne sait pas ce que sont ces choses. Elle peut vaguement tenter de les comprendre, mais c'est tout. Par exemple, elle perçoit bien plus loin que ses deux grands yeux bleus étonnés ne le lui permettent. Elle perçoit des énergies qui se mouvent, des choses, des auras, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est qui se déplacent dans cet immense château de Las Noches.

Ces choses, ce sont les reaitsus. Elle les perçoit parfaitement, avec une acuité incroyable. Et il y en a deux qui lui semblent particulièrement douces. Ces deux auras là sont douces. Protectrices. Aimantes. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'elles correspondent à celles de ses deux pères mais elle sait déjà qui ils sont pour elle. Des gens qui l'aimeront et qui la protégeront.

Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas de prénom. Un jour, ses pères lui en donneront un. Mais pour l'instant, elle est "l'expérience n°3". C'est Szayel qui l'a appelée comme ça parce que de toutes façons, c'est tout ce qu'elle est, une expérience de laboratoire. Une expérience de laboratoire née de l'envie malsaine de Sosuke de voir souffrir Gin.

.

Face à elle, elle peut voir l'expérience n°1. L'expérience n°1 est comme elle, enfermée dans une bulle. Elle aussi, c'est une fille. Elle aussi a pour père Gin Ichimaru. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Le second géniteur de l'expérience n°1 est Starrk. Et elle est morte. Elle flotte toujours dans son liquide amniotique parce que Szayel a envie de voir à quelle vitesse son corps métis va se décomposer.

L'expérience n°1 n'est désormais plus qu'un amas de chairs pourrissantes. Elle existe enfin mais elle sait déjà ce qu'est la mort. L'enfant de Gin et Starrk a été la première à mourir. L'expérience n°2, le fils de Gin et Hallibel est lui aussi mort. La peau dorée de l'enfant qu'elle trouvait si belle a maintenant pris la couleur blanchâtre d'un cadavre. Le corps de l'enfant flotte, quasiment immobile. Sa mort a été horrible. Elle ne sait pas encore que ce qu'elle a vu s'appelle la mort, mais que c'était horrible à voir ça, oui, elle le sait.

Le corps de l'expérience n°2 s'est brisé de l'intérieur, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la coexistence de ses deux natures ennemies, l'une shinigami et l'autre Arrancar. Son corps ne l'a pas supporté. Un par un, chacun des os a cédé sans pour autant venir déchirer la délicate peau dorée. L'enfant a hurlé jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales ne se brisent à jamais. Mais elle ne l'as pas entendue agoniser depuis sa propre bulle de liquide amniotique. Elle ne l'as pas entendue mais elle a sentit son aura vrillée par la douleur et son esprit rendu fou par la souffrance de son corps d'enfant.

Oui, ça, elle l'a sentit.

.

Des quatre expériences menées, elle est la seule encore en vie avec l'expérience n°4. Mais bientôt, elle seras la seule encore en vie. L'expérience n°4 est en train de mourir. Elle le sait, bientôt, l'aura de l'enfant de Gin et Nnoitra cessera d'exister. Elle le sait et elle espère que cela arrive vite. Pour ne plus que cette aura vacille ainsi. Pour qu'elle ne voit plus le sang de l'enfant sortir de son corps minuscule et teinter ainsi le liquide amniotique de cette couleur sordide.

L'expérience n°4 se détruit elle aussi. Ses cheveux, longs, noirs et striées de fines mèches argentées tombent par poignées, laissant son crâne la peau nue à plusieurs endroits. Son sang sort de son corps, brûlant ses poumons, ses intestins et sa trachée en se frayant ainsi un chemin vers l'extérieur. Sa structure osseuse tient encore le choc mais ses organes se meurent. Ses muscles qui se délitent agitent encore son corps de soubresauts répugnants. Le cœur de l'enfant ralentit. Ralentit encore. Puis s'arrête.

Et maintenant, cet enfant est mort. Ça y est, il est mort. Encore un.

Et elle est la seule encore vivante. Dans son esprit, une certitude. Elle veut vivre. Et surtout ne jamais mourir. Parce que mourir, c'est cette agonie. Cette agonie lente. Cette agonie douloureuse. Cette atroce agonie.

Ces enfants ont existé. Et ils sont morts sans avoir vécu. Personne, si ce n'est un pseudo scientifique et un esprit pervers n'ont su qu'ils existaient pas même leurs géniteurs. Personne n'a eut cure de leur existence. Ils existaient, oui. Et c'est tout. C'est absolument tout.

Mais bientôt, elle aussi aura oublié leurs courtes existences de douleur. Elle n'est qu'un enfant. Elle ne sait ni parler ni même comment utiliser ses cordes vocales pour produire des sons prévus. Alors son cerveau est encore celui d'un bébé. Elle oublie et retient peu de choses pour l'instant. Et ces existences, elle va les oublier le plus vite possible pour ne pas devenir folle. Elle ne sait rien encore. Elle existe, c'est tout.

Mais bientôt, elle va pouvoir vivre. Un jour prochain, elle va rencontrer son père puis son second. Un jour prochain, elle va recevoir un prénom et ne seras plus la 3ème expérience de ce laboratoire. Elle s'appellera Sôrayel Ichimaru Jaggerjack, et oui, elle vivra.

.

.

* * *

J'aime po du tout la fin... Bref! C'est un peu glauque tout ça... C'était joyeux hein?! Z'inquiètez pas, y'a pas mal de passages BEAU-COUP plus légers prévus pour la suite.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, dès que j'aurais terminé de taper les prochains chapitres, pouf, je vous les publie ^^

Prochain extrait **Grimmjow, Sôrayel et le Doudou.**

Petit recueil bonus de tous les passages que je n'ai pas mis dans "L'enfant rouge et le tigre blanc". Donc voilà un petit recueil avec notre petite Sôrayel et ses papas paniqués devant leur modèle réduit qui fait des bulles, rigole comme une dingue, apprend à marcher et galope à quatre pattes dans Las Noches. Venez lire ^^


	2. 2 Grimmjow, Sôrayel et le doudou

Meuuuuh non, vous ne rêvez pas ^^. Je publie un "nouveau chapitre" En fait, j'ai juste à taper ces passages et tadammm! Je les poste! (pas trop compliqué pour mon intellect de hamster décérébré!)

Héhé, oui, ce premier extrait est plutôt glauque (toute contente) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ne le seras pas autant. Haaa, contente de voir que ma description de la douleur de Gin perçue par Aizen... Je te n'aime **Zerikya**! C'est joyeux hein? Et nan, **Hauyne**, Szayel les a pas bouffés... rrrah, ça serait vraiment trop glauque là... Beuark! *dis celle qui a quand même buté des pitits bébés innocents... de la logique? c'est quoi ça la logique?) Coucou **Taraimpératrice** (nan, y'a pas à dire, ton pseudo me PLAÎT!) Baaah... Voilà la suite!

Et un IMMENSE merci de continuer à me suivre, ça fait vraiment super plaisir!

Donc oui, il n'y aura pas d'horaires de publication précis (là par exemple, je m'emmerde en TD donc voilà, je poste ^^)

Juste pour précision, à la base, ce texte devait être le chapitre 4. juste après le chapitre où on apprends que Ulquiqui squatte son monde intérieur.

.

**DisclaimerBleach** n'est pas à moi... Mais-euuuuuuuh!

.

* * *

**2. Grimmjow, Sôrayel et le doudou.**

* * *

.

.

Sôrayel faisait des bulles. Et franchement, c'était trop drôle. L'enfant gigota quelque peu mais ne parvint pas réellement à changer de place. En fait, elle avait un rayon de lumière qui lui tombait dessus et éblouissait ses grands yeux qui n'avaient pas encore vu le vrai soleil. Alors elle essayait de bouger sa grosse tête de bébé pour ne plus sentir ses iris la brûler, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

Agacée par ce rayon de lumière qui ne cessait de l'éblouir, sa bouche d'enfant s'ouvrit sur un petit piaillement tout en agitant ses petites mains potelées. Elle gigota une nouvelle fois mais rien à faire, sa tête était encore bien trop lourde pour qu'elle arrive à la déplacer elle même. Vexée, la gamine attrapa entre ses lèvres une de ses mèches de cheveux d'un bleu doucement argenté et se mit à la suçoter. À force d'être ainsi éblouis, ses grands yeux turquoises finirent par se mettre à pleurer.

Et soudain, son cerveau encore petit trouva une solution. Une solution absolument géniale. Sôrayel ferma ses paupières et se plongea dans l'obscurité.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de son petit corps d'enfant. Vive les paupières. L'obscurité nouvelle apaisa ses globes oculaires irrités, ses membranes de peau délicates leur offrant un havre frais. D'un petit mouvement du bout des lèvres, Sôrayel recracha la petite mèche de cheveux et se remit à faire des bulles tout en babillant de bonheur.

Elle était toute petite, n'était encore qu'une enfant. Son cerveau n'était pas terminé, sa fontanelle ne s'était même pas encore refermée et elle ne savait ni parler ni même prononcer des sons précis. Elle babillait, rigolait ou pleurait. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait pleurer très fort et à chaque fois, Sôrayel sentait le reiatsu si doux de son père l'entourer de sa chaleur avant de le voir débarquer pour la prendre dans ses bras fins.

Généralement, elle chouinait encore un peu jusqu'à avoir à manger puis s'endormait comme une bienheureuse sous le sourire attendri de son shinigami de père. Son Arrancar de père lui, avait tendance à paniquer dès qu'elle faisait mine de se mettre à pleurer. Ses grands yeux bleus de bébé s'agrandissaient, les larmes perlaient et dès qu'elle ouvrait ses lèvres fines pour lâcher des pleurs incroyablement sonores, Grimmmjow faisait pareil en appelant Gin à l'aide de toute la force de ses poumons d'adulte paniqué.

Gamine, Sôrayel ne savait pas grand faire grand chose. Mais faire des bulles, ça, oui, elle savait. Et franchement, c'était trop drôle.

-Hé, l'shinigami... lâcha l'Arrancar de son ton bravache habituel, penché au dessus de sa fille qui faisait des bulles, les yeux clos tout en gloussant toute seule.

-Quoi? grommela Gin depuis le lit où il s'était allongé.

Hier, Aizen l'avait fait venir dans ses appartements et s'était «amusé» avec lui. Pas une once de son corps n'avait été épargnée par la lame meurtrière aux reflets sanglants. Et ses mains... Ses grandes mains brûlantes qui s'étaient glissées sous ses vêtements, touchant lentement sa peau blanchâtre, s'introduisant comme deux voleuses le long de ses plaies sanguinolentes qu'il lui infligeait avec délectation et teintant sa peau à lui de carmin, s'amusant à appuyer de ses longs doigts sur ses chairs à l'air vif, jouant avec ses nerfs écorchés. Ces grandes mains qui le faisaient hurler de douleur pendant que le reste de son corps se collait à lui et le... Non. Non, non, non, non, non, ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

-Elle fait des bulles en dormant.

Gin soupira longuement, agacé.

-Et tu me réveilles pour me dire ça Grimmjow?

-Bah... fit l'Espada avec son incroyable sens de la répartie. Elle a quand même l'air un peu débile là.

-Au moins, tu peux être sûr qu'elle tient bien de toi... ! répliqua t-il amer en ricanant avant de s'arrêter très vite lorsqu'il sentit les plaies parsemant son torse délicat se rouvrir dans de nouveaux flots de sangs bouillonnants. Réinsulte ma fille encore une fois et j'te fais sortir les tripes par les trous de nez, mmm?

L'Arrancar se retint de justesse de l'insulter et grogna une vague bordée d'injures indistinctes et presque chuchotées. Oh, ce n'était pas que depuis la naissance de sa fille il s'était calmé au niveau de la vulgarité, aucun risque d'amélioration de ce côté là. Seulement, depuis qu'il avait osé jurer devant sa fille, qui au passage avait trouvé ça très marrant, Ichimaru l'avait cloué au mur comme un vulgaire insecte en déployant d'un coup sec Shinzô au travers de son trou de hollow dans le bas ventre. Et après, il lui avait collé des baffes avec son sourire de pur sadique jusqu'à ce qu'il jure d'arrêter de «raconter des putains de conneries devant ma p'tite puce, nnna, Grimmjow?»

Il avait bien essayé de lui enfoncer Panthera au travers de la gorge de cette saleté de shinigami à la con mais Sôrayel s'était mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, complètement paniquée. Alors il avait laissé tomber l'autre albinos arrogant pour rassurer sa fille.

Grimmjow se contentait de regarder sa fille, ému par ce tout petit bout d'être vivant. Si minuscule et un cœur qui battait à toute vitesse... Rien à faire, ça lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange. Que des gênes, un ADN, bla-bla-bla, tous ces trucs créent un corps, d'accord. Ça, il pouvait l'admettre. Il ne comprenait pas mais il pouvait l'admettre. C'était comme des lego quoi. On assemblait plein de petits trucs et paf, ça donnait un gros truc. Mais l'âme... Le fait que sa fille vive... Ça, c'était étrange. Qu'est-ce qui faisait donc que cette petite créature soit vivante? Qu'elle ait une âme? Qu'elle respire et que son cœur batte ainsi dans sa minuscule cage thoracique? Franchement, il ne savait pas.

Il n'en savait rien. C'est pour ça que c'était étrange. Mais c'était surtout une des plus belles choses qui soient.

-Eh! appela t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Eh, shinigami! appela t-il une nouvelle fois, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

Gin grommela un vague grognement, agacé. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, l'Arrancar ne pouvait pas comprendre ça? Son bras fin dont l'os avait été brisé à plusieurs reprises par son seigneur et maître reposait mollement au dessus de ses yeux clos en deux fentes inquiétantes d'où s'échappaient de claires et cristallines larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

-Tu crois que j'peux la prendre dans mes bras sans qu'elle s'mette à chialer?

Malgré ses larmes, son sourire de serpent s'élargit un peu, amusé.

-T'es son père nan? Assume...

-J'assume, j'assume, c'est juste que... euh... j'veux pas la réveiller. Voilà.

-Elle ne dort pas, banane. Elle a juste les yeux fermés.

-Wow. Comment tu sais ça même?

-Quand elle dort, elle ne fait pas de bulles et ne rigole pas, tu n'penses pas?

Ah ouais. Effectivement, c'était pas con comme raisonnement. Tout doucement, ses grandes mains se baissèrent vers sa fille qui ne bougeait toujours pas, se glissèrent délicatement sous son petit corps et il la souleva doucement, extrêmement précautionneux. La gamine arrêta de faire des bulles et ouvrit paresseusement ses grands yeux vifs. Grimmjow se stoppa net, sa fille dans ses mains à bout de bras. Lorsque l'enfant commença à entrouvrir ses lèvres, il se crispa aussitôt. Sôrayel se tortilla dans l'étau de ses grandes mains, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi son père ne la prenait-elle pas contre lui et son reiatsu si doux, si chaud? Pourquoi restait-elle ainsi dans les airs?

Elle ouvrit un peu plus ses grands yeux qui commencèrent très vite à s'humidifier.

-Giiiiiiin... appela un Grimmjow qui commençait à paniquer.

Le dénommé grogna. Visiblement, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer. De toutes façons, cela faisait longtemps que Las Noches était devenu un enfer pour lui. Sa main fine se décolla légèrement et vint glisser sous ses paupières closes pour essuyer ses larmes. Il ouvrit délicatement un œil pour avoir une idée de la situation. Et sourit un peu plus.

-Naaaaa, si tu la laisses comme ça, elle va vraiment se mettre à pleurer...

Le shinigami esquissa un instant le geste de se remettre debout mais un vif lancement de douleur au niveau de ses reins puis de ses jambes abîmées l'arrêta net. Une fois de plus, il aurait du mal à se lever pour au moins toute une journée.

-Ouais, ouais mais... oh la vache...

Le rire moqueur de Gin s'agrandit encore un peu plus. L'Espada de la destruction complètement paniqué devant un bébé de même pas trois mois... Il en aurait explosé de rire s'il n'avait pas eut mal. Il se serait aussi foutu de la gueule de Grimmjow, sa tête était juste à mourir de rire.

-Elle n'va pas comprendre pourquoi tu la tiens à bout de bras comme ça...

Sôrayel se mit à chouiner faiblement, agitant ses petites mains potelées en direction de son père très, très mal l'aise.

-Ç'pas ça... C'est juste que... bah, elle est tellement p'tite, faut que j'fasse gaffe et...

-Nan, t'es sérieux...? C'est ta _**fille **_Grimmjow. Toutes façons, je n'te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

-T'es sûr?! lui demanda l'Arrancar qui ne savait décidément pas comment agir avec sa fille.

Sa grande peur était de lui faire du mal. Merde, il était Grimmjow! La destruction, le carnage, la baston, ok mais la délicatesse et l'éducation d'un mioche, nan, ça c'est pas dans ses compétences à la base.

-Ouiiii... soupira Gin avec sa tête de serpent légèrement penchée sur le côté. Prends la dans tes bras abruti.

Trop tard. Sôrayel ouvrit grand la bouche, tendit son petit corps toujours suspendu dans les airs entre les deux grandes paumes de son père et se mit d'un coup à hurler à grands renforts de grosses larmes. Aussitôt, Gin se mit à beugler à son tour.

-PUTAIN, GIIIIIIIIIIN!

C'était officiel. Ces deux là voulaient sa mort. Avant qu'il ne puisse assommer d'un coup sec l'autre père complètement paniqué devant sa fille qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Grimmjow se retourna brusquement vers lui et déposa la petite dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Sôrayel se blottit tout contre le torse fin de son père tout en continuant à pleurer, ses traits d'enfant déformés par les larmes et son petit corps secoué de gros sanglots. Pourquoi son autre père ne voulait-il pas d'elle? Pourquoi son doux reiatsu la rejetait-elle? Le bébé se mit littéralement à hurler, complètement paniqué malgré la longue main de Gin qui passait dans ses cheveux bleus une tonte plus pâle que celle de son Arrancar de père, sa voix douce et son étreinte chaude qui tentait de la calmer.

Soudain, Grimmjow revint près de sa fille.

-Hé Sôrayel? appela t-il.

La gamine ne savait pas encore parler ou ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qu'on lui disait mais elle parvenait toutefois à reconnaître certains sons. Par exemple, son prénom. Du fait de son don particulier, elle compensait de beaucoup sa perception maladroite d'un bébé de quelques mois à peine et se repérait énormément avec les énergies spirituelles dégagées. Et rien ne l'apaisait d'avantage que sentir ces deux-là proche d'elle.

-G... ga... ? balbutia t-elle entre deux hoquets sanglotants, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Grimmjow, tu fous quoi franchement? fit Gin passablement énervé par l'attitude de l'Arrancar.

-Bah, lâcha t-il sourcils froncés, la dernière fois que je suis allé défoncer la tronche de quelques hollow à la con... Aïe!

Gin venait de lui coller une tape sèche sur le crâne tout en continuant à serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Et franchement, il méritait bien pire pour être aussi casse couille et père incapable. Mais bon, il se refusait à massacrer l'autre père de sa fille pile devant les yeux de cette dernière qui sanglotait toujours blottie contre lui.

Grimmjow fusilla le shinigami du regard avant de recommencer.

-Bref! dans le monde réel j'ai trouvé...

-Quoi? Que te suicider était la meilleure idée que t'ait jamais eut de toute ta vie de hollow décérébré?

Si Grimmjow avait eut des flingue à la place des yeux, Gin serait déjà une passoire.

-Nan. Ils ont pleiiiiiiin de trucs pour les bébés là bas, un truc de dingue et j'ai trouvéééé...

-Tu as volé quoi. fit Gin à mi-voix avec son grand sourire étiré sur ses lèvres fines.

-J'ai_** acheté**_. précisa l'Arrancar avec une pointe de fierté paternelle dans la voix.

-Volé. rigola une nouvelle fois l'homme qui lui faisait face avec un grand sourire absolument horripilant.

-Acheté. répéta t-il en accentuant chacune des syllabes.

-Volé.

-Acheté.

-Volé.

-Acheté.

-Volé.

-Acheté!

-Vo-lé!

-Acheté!

-Gaaaah...?

Les deux adultes se stoppèrent net, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et poings serrés prêts à s'écraser sur la tête de l'autre. Leur fille les regardait avec ses deux grands yeux turquoises plantés sur ses pères qui lui offraient somme toute un spectacle plutôt pitoyable.

-Euuuh... fut tout ce que ses parents trouvèrent à dire, se sentant un peu mal.

-Bref! lâcha Grimmjow en se détournant brusquement de son adversaire qui se sentait lui aussi un peu piteux. Sôrayel? fit-il une nouvelle fois, trop touché par la bouille cro mignonne de son bout de chou adoré.

SON bout de chou. À cette idée, il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une incroyable fierté. Il était papa et sa fille était trop mignonne. Héhé.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi! fit d'une voix complètement gaga l'Espada de la Destruction.

Gin se retint à grand peine de rigoler.

Et les grands yeux de la petite fille virent son père poser devant elle quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était plutôt grand, juste un petit plus petit qu'elle. Une trentaine de centimètres environ quoi. C'était gris argenté, ça ne bougeait pas, ce n'était pas vivant puisque ça ne dégageait aucune énergie spirituelle. En tout cas, c'était joli, ça souriait et ça avait deux oreilles pointues sur le sommet de son crâne.

Curieuse, Sôrayel arrêta de pleurer. C'était quoi cette chose? Sa petite main potelée se tendit devant elle et alla se poser sur l'objet. Oh, c'était tout mou! Et c'était tout doux aussi. Roh, mais c'était génial ce truc! La petite lâcha un petit rire de pur plaisir.

C'était tout simplement une peluche de renard des neiges qui souriait.

.

.

* * *

Le bébé s'était enfin endormi, les bras entourant le doudou aussitôt adopté et la tête collée au museau du renard, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres. Dire que Sôrayel adorait la peluche, c'était être aveugle. La gamine adorait littéralement son nouveau doudou.

-Et _**là**_, elle dort?

-Oui Grimmjow. rigola doucement Gin. Elle dort.

-Pfou... Putain. Au moins, ça lui a plut! Héhéhé!

-Ça va, ravale moi ce sourire crétin.

-Quoi? T'es tout simplement jaloux de ma putain d'idée. Maint'nant, elle pleure plus...

-Wah, bravo... applaudit ironiquement le shinigami des deux mains.

-En tout cas, j'suis content qu'ça lui plaise.

-Tss, tous les gamins aiment les doudous. lâcha Gin, boudeur.

-Mouais. S'tu l'dis.

.

.

.

-Au fait, le renard, j'dois le prendre personnellement ou...?

-Oh noooon... répliqua l'Arrancar avec un grand sourire carnassier spécial Jaggerjack.

Vexé, Gin agrandit son sourire inquiétant pour le cacher.

-Naaa, je sais pourquoi t'as acheté ce doudou...

-Euh, en fait, j'l'ai fauché...

-Tss! quel modèle de père!

-P'tain, ta gueule! Qu'ess tu disais?

-Que j'sais pourquoi t'as prit cette peluche...

-Bah quoi? C'pour Sôrayel. Au moins, quand elle pleurera, paf! y'aura le doudou!

-C'est pas une panacée tu le sais nan? Prends la dans tes bras, abruti...

-Ouais mais, t'vois, ça s'appelle euh... le principe de précaution. Voilà.

-Ahah.

-...

-...

-...

-... En fait, repris Gin. Tu sais pas du tout comment gérer les gosses.

-...

-Nyahahahaha! J'en étais sûr!

.

.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Vous en pensez quoi? Vi, vi, je demande toujours des reviews... (le truc, c'est que ça aide vraiment donc...)

Grimmjow, papa poule qui galère sévère...Ahlàlà!

Ciao, à la prochaine!


	3. 3 Cache-cache

Salut les gens! Et hop, nouveau petit passage bonus! Voui, je sais, je suis carrément pas régulière pour L'enfant blanc. Mais bon, c'est pas une fic donc c'est pas grave. N'empêche, j'vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière moi... Bon. Prochain extrait, Un pas après l'autre, seras posté mercredi soir, promis juré craché.

-Et si elle le fait pas, j'l'oblige à suivre un cours de maths.

Ahah! J'demande à voir ça Lucifer...! Moi? Faire des maths? Plutôt mourir!

-N'oublie pas qui je suis. Satan himself.

**réponse aux reviews**: Aaaah, **Taraimpératrice**! Toujours présente au rendez vous, héhé, ça fait plaisir ^^! Aaah, mais c'est que les bébés c'est SUPER dangereux! (enfin, d'après notre Grimmy national... qui galère grave, on est carrément d'accord) Ça a des ptites dents meurtrières, faut pas croire! Mais j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à décrire la relation de Gin et Grimmjow obligés de partager leur fille. Alors au programme, Sôrayel apprend à marcher, fait de la balançoire... Plutôt sur un ton léger sauf les deux derniers, désolée. Tiens, j'en profite pour répondre aussi à ta review pour Paris, le chocolat, Gin et Grimmjow  ! Contente de voir que mon humour plait, j'avoue que cet OS (qui n'en est aau final pas un, youhouhou... je crois que je suis pas capable de pondre un truc court) TT'inquiètes, je suis en train de vous cogiter une longue fic à base de gros délires avec mon humour à la noix!

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach** est à MOI! *se fait brûler jusqu'à l'os par Lucifer avant que les fans de Bleach ne la pulvérisent eux-mêmes*

-T'arrêtes de dire des conneries ouais...?

Rrrrrrah, c'était juste une ptite blagounette... je meurrrrrrrrs...

-Depuis le temps, faudrait que tu captes que t'as un sens de l'humour carrément pourri.

Va mourirrrrrrrrr... arrrrrrrrg...

* * *

**3. Cache-cache.**

* * *

.

-Elle est passée où bordel de merde? jura un Grimmjow à la fois furieux et paniqué.

Cette fois-ci, Gin ne répliqua pas. Ce n'était pas spécialement qu'il s'en fichait et tolérait que le père Arrancar continue de parler comme un charretier devant sa fille mais là, il pensait carrément à autre chose.

-Putain, j'la vois pas! lâcha t-il à son tour. Sôrayel...! appela t-il lui aussi inquiet.

Maintenant, la petite fille ne restait plus dans les appartements de ses pères. Depuis qu'elle arrivait à se déplacer toute seule, Aizen-sama avait décidé qu'il serait plus amusant de l'isoler de ses pères, surtout de Gin, en la plaçant, seule, dans une pièce éloignée du centre de Las Noches. Seulement, comme elle restait tout de même un petit bébé, Grimmjow passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. À cet âge là, Sôrayel était tout bonnement incapable de s'occuper d'elle même. Et comme Gin était «accaparé» par le seigneur des lieux, Grimmjow s'était retrouvé propulsé au poste de baby-sitteur en chef.

Et pour l'instant, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Bon, c'est vrai que sans vraiment le vouloir, sa fille, qui ne savait toujours pas parler, assimilait un sacré catalogue d'injures plus variées les unes que les autres. Mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien. En tout cas, la gamine adorait s'asseoir sur les larges épaules musclées de son père, ce qui lui permettait de voir de beaucoup plus haut.

-Bordel de putain de bordel de merde! jura t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Eh mollo quand même sur les insultes... fit Gin de sa voix toutefois inquiète.

En tout cas, Sôrayel avait trouvé un jeu qui l'éclatait littéralement mais par contre, paniquait ses deux pères. Il avait fallut quelques secondes d'inattention à Grimmjow lorsque Gin avait franchi la porte de la salle souterraine pour que la gamine recommence.

-Sôra, ma puce... Sors de ta cachette.

Un petit rire enfantin lui répondit.

-LÀ! beugla aussitôt l'Espada qui se jeta littéralement à plat ventre sur l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de sa fille en un magnifique plaquage de rugby.

Raté.

L'Arrancar lâcha une nouvelle bordée de jurons. Et vit sa fille lui passer pile sous le nez. À quatre pattes et en rigolant comme une folle. Heureusement pour eux, Sôrayel ne savait pas encore marcher. En tout cas, à quatre pattes, elle était drôlement rapide.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! s'exclama Gin en tentant à son tour d'attraper sa fille.

-Sôrayel! Viens ici tout! de! SUITE! beugla un Grimmjow à bout de nerf.

Et la gamine traversa à nouveau la pièce comme une fusée, se planquant sous le mobilier blanc de la pièce et riant aux éclats, pas impressionnée pour deux sous.

-Nan mais tu lui as mis _**quoi**_ dans son biberon?! lâcha Gin exaspéré et qui commençait à en avoir marre de courir après sa fille pour pouvoir enfin la coucher.

Et ça faisait deux bonnes heures que la petite galopait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce dans un cache-cache infernal avec les deux adultes. Visiblement, ça la faisait bien rigoler.

-Biberon? grommela Grimmjow. Quel biberon?!

Gin se stoppa net, posant un lourd regard soupçonneux sur Grimmjow. Derrière ses quelques mèches argentées qui tombaient devant les deux fentes cachant ses yeux, les deux opales de Gin se fixèrent avec un regard meurtrier sur l'Arrancar.

-Quoi, m'regarde pas comme ça bordel!

-Nanana! fit l'ex-capitaine en agitant son long doigt fin d'araignée devant lui en signe de dénégation, sourcils fins froncés. Tu n'vas quand même pas m'faire croire que ma puce galope comme ça alors qu'elle n'a rien bouffé?!

-Bah si. Elle a bouffé, tu crois quoi?! J'suis pas débile bordel.

-Hem. _**Ça**_, ça reste à prouver. Je suis quand même curieux de voir à quoi tu nourris MA fille... lâcha t-il sur un ton doucereux et inquiétant, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de la garde de Shinzô.

-Bah, à la viande.

Les yeux de Gin manquèrent de de justesse de jaillir hors de leurs orbites.

-À la VIANDE!?

-Et aux légumes, ça va, j'suis pas un père indigne.

L'Espada ne fut jamais aussi proche de se faire décapiter par Shinzô dans une gerbe de sang qu'à cet instant précis.

-Elle a DEUX mois! Et elle a même pas de dents!

-Bah quoi? J'suis pas con, j'découpe en tous petits bouts.

-Espèce de fou furieux! éructa t-il pour toute réponse. C'est qu'une gosse bordel! Tu n'crois quand même pas que son système digestif est suffisamment...

-Who, du calme l'papa poule. Elle adore ça! Pis r'garde, ça va nan?!

-Ça va limite un peu trop même...

-Bon, on fait quoi...?! Commence à en avoir ras-les-couilles moi...

-Fallait lui filer un vrai biberon. Tu proposes quoi? Qu'on l'appâte avec un steak? ricanna l'ex-capitaine avec un sourire mauvais.

-Bah franchement, j'pas d'autre idée là...

Gin soupira. Le monde entier voulait sa mort.

-Bon. lâcha t-il exaspéré en se pinçant l'arrête du nez du bout de ses doigts d'albinos. Laisse moi faire. Assis toi sur le lit et n'bouge plus.

-Hein? répliqua l'Arrancar avec un air absolument crétin sur le visage.

Le shinigami soupira et tapota le fourreau de son sabre avec son grand sourire de psychopathe.

Et Grimmjow s'assit sur le lit.

-Bieeeeeen! Comme ça, elle ne verra pas tes pieds.

-Quoi, t'veux lui faire croire qu'on est plus là pour l'attraper? Désolé mais ça marchera pas.

Gin haussa un sourcil, genre «tu veux mourir?»

-Elle perçoit nos reiatsu.

-Bah camoufle le tiens, abruti!

Grimmjow secoua sa tête bleue vif, toujours assis en tailleur sur le lit.

-Nan, rien à faire. J'ai beau le comprimer à mort, elle me trouve toujours en moins de deux secondes quand on joue à cache-cache.

Le shinigami réprima de justesse un rire nerveux. Grimmjow jouant à cache-cache avec une gamine de trois mois... Franchement, on ne lui aurait rien épargné. Mais alors rien du tout!

-J'déconne pas Ichimaru. Elle a sentit que t'arrivait dix bonnes minutes avant que moi je perçoive ton reiatsu. Et tu l'as pas vu pleurer pendant qu'Aizen-sama te viol... Enfin, bref pendant qu't'étais avec lui.

Gin se figea immédiatement, glacé. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur l'Espada visiblement très mal à l'aise. Non. Tout, pitié tout, mais pas ça. Pas ça.

-Tu veux dire que... commença t-il avec une voix blanche avant de s'arrêter avec un petit geste de sa main fine, incapable de poursuivre.

-Ouais. répondit Grimmjow en passant sa large main dans ses cheveux électriques ébouriffés. J'crois bien qu'Sôrayel perçoit tout. Genre une surperception des reiatsus...

-Et elle... Elle...

-Elle sait c'qui t'arrives. Ouaip. fit l'Espada en se passant la main dans ses cheveux et incapable de regarder Gin dans les yeux. Elle doit pas encore comprendre tout mais elle sait que ça te fait mal. Et elle panique.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tout mais pas ça. Pas ça. Il ne pouvait même pas cacher à sa fille ce que cette ordure d'Aizen lui faisait...? Tout mais pas ça, pitié. Il ne pouvait même pas lui cacher ça? Même pas la protéger de cette horreur? Mais quel père pathétique!

-Hé... l'appela Grimmjow, le sortant de son hébétude choquée.

Aux pieds enrobés de noir l'ancien capitaine, la petite, enfin sortie de sa cachette avec un regard inquiet, tirait doucement sur le bas de son hakama immaculé. Ses grands yeux bleus turquoises soulignés par ses estigmas le regardaient, inquiets. Doucement, son père la prit dans ses bras fin d'albinos. Sôrayel posa sa petite main sur la joue de son père, comme pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il semblait avoir aussi mal. Comme le disait Grimmjow, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle ne pouvait ignorer que le reiatsu de son père fluctuait et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était heureux, loin de là.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'énergie spirituelle qui émanait ainsi de la moindre parcelle de son corps sans exception ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Que son père souffrait. Que quelque chose venait de glacer son cœur. Et la petite ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Et ce parce qu'a sa naissance, elle s'était retrouvée avec ce don étrange et qu'elle sentait à même sa peau sa peur, son angoisse, sa tristesse et sa souffrance. Quelque part, et heureusement pour elle, elle ne comprenait pas encore que c'était elle qui provoquait en partie cette douleur.

Gin posa délicatement sa grande tête fine sur celle de sa fille, front contre front et ses mains aux longs doigts d'araignée serrant son petit corps tout contre lui. Une larme claire roula hors de ses paupières closes et se mit lentement à glisser le long de sa pommette jusqu'à atteindre l'os fin de sa mâchoire pour couler jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam.

-Je suis... tellement... désolé. Tellement désolé... lui murmura t-il à mi-voix.

Il était incapable de protéger sa fille. Tout simplement incapable.

.

.

* * *

Grimmjow = père irresponsable... Désolée pour le coup de la viande hein, mais ça m'a bien fait rigoler moi XD

Oui, la fin est beaucoup moins légère que le début désolée... Un autre extrait mercredi soir! (beaucoup plus léger, soyez en certains!)

prochain extrait **4. Un pas après l'autre.**


	4. 4 Un pas après l'autre

Oui, oui, je sais, il est un peu tard... Mais bon, je poste, je poste (comme promis ^^) (*trop fière*)

Je speede un peu vu qu'il est plutôt tard, que demain j'ai cours (NAOOOOOOON) avec une saloperie de devoir sur table et que j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls tellement je suis fatiguée. Ce soir, tout petit bonus ^^' Et vu que je dois faire vite, désolée mais il reste peut-être des fautes de frappe (ARRRRRRRRRRRG... honte à moi)

**réponse aux reviews**: pour** Taraimpératrice**, héhé, t'inquiètes, review quand tu as le temps, je suis pas névrosée à ce point là (**si, si, elle l'est, elle regarde tout le temps si elle as pas de reviews...**) (eyh, Lulu! La ferme!) Waw, t'as faillit pleurer... Cool! (nan, j'suis pas sadique, je suis juste contente d'avoir réussit à écrire quelque chose d'émouvant comme je le voulais, mouhéhéhé) T'inquiètes, tu auras un dessin de Sôrayel avec Tsukitora sur mon blog vendredi, ça fait un bout de temps que je comptais le poster et mon scanner remarche enfin (ALLELUIAH!) Et pour **Zerikya**... Waw. Cinq fois dans la même journée? Héhéhé ^^ (**arrête de rougir, humaine...**) Rah, je suis trop fière d'avoir réussit ce passage! Je l'avais supprimé parce que je pensais que le coup du "biberon", plutôt rigolo, avec Gin sur la fin... bah, je pensais que ça niquerait toute l'émotion. Et en fait non. Cooooooool...

**Anonyme 28**,** Mélusine**, vous me laissez votre avis... *.* ?

42 personnes ont lu le dernier chapitre et seulement deux ont laissé une review... Juste, oubliez pas qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière ces textes et qu'ils ne tombent pas par miracle sur vos écrans.

**Discalibur**: Bleach = po à moi (quoi? j'fais vite, après, j'vais aller ronfler comme un grizzly canadien qui hiberne) (y'a des grizzly au Canada même...?)

.

* * *

**4. Un pas après l'autre.**

* * *

.

.

-Nnaaaa, ma puce, tu vas pas rester accrochée à Doudou toute ta vie, mmm?

Sôrayel fronça ses sourcils fins au dessus de ses grands yeux turquoise, la moue boudeuse et indécise. Bah c'est qu'elle était bien elle, accrochée à sa peluche renard qui faisait sa taille et qu'elle trimbalait partout. Depuis que Grimmjow avait offert Doudou à sa fille, elle ne le quittait quasiment plus. Il était vraiment trop doux et moelleux aussi... L'Arrancar avait beau dire, Gin était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas choisit un renard des neiges au pelage argenté et aux yeux allongés par hasard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une peluche de chaton bleutée et il pourrait bien rigoler. Chacun son tour de s'amuser mon cher Grimmjow!

Devant l'attitude de sa p'tite puce qui hésitait visiblement sur ce qu'elle allait faire, il le voyait au fait qu'aucune petite main n'était venue déplacer les mèches bleutées qui tombaient devant ses orbes turquoises. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, grand sourire sur les lèvres, et attira son regard vif .

-Coucou! fit-il avec une voix tremblante pour la faire rigoler.

Aussitôt, la gamine éclata de son petit rire clair et battit des mains, quasi morte de rire. Devant ce spectacle, le sourire de Gin s'étira et se fit plus grand, ému et attendri. En fait, Sôrayel était assise sur ses grand pieds chaussés de noir, Doudou dans ses petits bras et tout serré contre elle et Gin penchait son torse fin au dessus d'elle, la tête carrément à l'envers, ses cheveux pâles et argentés tombant vers le sol et dégageant son front. Sourire aux lèvres, il lui tendit ses longs doigts fins d'insecte pour qu'elle y accroche ses petites mains, lâchant enfin sa peluche.

-Et hop! fit-il de sa voix chantonnante en se redressant, attirant avec lui la petite qui se retrouva debout, les deux pieds sur les chaussures de son père. Allez ma puce, j'vais t'apprendre à marcher, mmm?

Pour toute réponse, Sôrayel s'accrocha un peu plus à ses doigts, tentant de rester au maximum droite sur ses petites jambes. Gin fit un tout petit pas en avant, entraînant par la même le pieds de sa fille posé sur sa chaussure puis un second.

-Tu vois? C'n'est pas compliqué, mmm?

Il fit encore quelques pas, sa fille surconcentrée sur ses mouvements , sourcils froncés. Elle ne faisait même plus de bulles avec ses petites lèvres fines, c'était dire.

-Et hop! Encore un pas!

Cette fois-ci, la petite rigola et s'appliqua encore d'avantage, tentant de rester droite sans trop s'accrocher aux doigts de son père.

-Tu vas voir, quand tu seras plus grande, je t'apprendrai à draguer les garçons. Tu verras, c'est trèèèèès con les garçons. Un petit sourire en coin, tu bats des cils, tu sors la poitrine et PAF! lobotomisés! Ils te tombent tout cuit dans la bouche. Crois en ton père ma puce. J'aurais fait n'impoooorte quoi pour ma Ran-chan d'amour...! fit-il en rigolant.

Sa fille, qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que son père lui racontait mais qui adorait entendre le ton amusé de sa voix, se mit à babiller en réponse, yeux clos et la tête qui dodelinait de droite à gauche.

-Naaaa, t'es d'accord avec moi...?

Nouveau babillage de sa voix claire d'enfant qui rigolait.

-Allez! À toi maintenant!

Il fit doucement descendre sa fille si légère de ses pieds, ses petites mains toujours accrochées à ses doigts puis, une fois assuré qu'elle avait suffisamment d'équilibre, il la lâcha. Mais il resta juste derrière elle, près à la rattraper si elle faisait mine de tomber, en digne papa poule qu'il était.

Plusieurs fois, la petite fille chancela mais à chaque fois, Gin la rattrapa de ses mains fines et infaillibles. Sôrayel réessaya à chaque reprise, archi-concentrée sur sa tâche.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à se tenir debout toute seule et surtout, elle parvint à se tenir debout toute seule et surtout, elle parvint à marcher seule.

Sur le coup, Gin se mit à l'applaudir en rigolant, tellement heureux et si fier, et la gamine se mit à babiller de plaisir avant de commencer à se déplacer dans toute la pièce en rigolant comme une folle.

-Ah, digne fille de génie va! Dans mes bras ma puce! s'exclama Gin en s'accroupissant les bras grands ouverts avant que la gamine ne se précipite dans l'étreinte paternelle en piaillant de bonheur.

.

.

.

* * *

Voui, c'est court. Bah c'est pas des chapitres hein! Juste des passages coupés quoi... Allez mes 40 lecteurs qui m'ont lue sans laisser le moindre message au dernier chapitre... Allez-eeuuuuuuuuh! Une review! Une review!

-T'as deux ans d'âge mental espèce de gogole...

Mais-euh, Lucifer...!

**prochain extrait: 5. Sous le ciel bleu.**


	5. 5 Sous le ciel nocturne

Salut lecteurs adorés! (que j'aime et que j'adore ^^)

Voilà un nouvel extrait que je n'avais pas l'intention de publier à la base passque... bah c'est du gros n'importe quoi. Genre vraiment. La fin... j'étais inspirée! Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas foutu dans la fic, ça aurait pulvérisé toute sa crédibilité.

**réponse aux ****reviews** (parce que vous le valez bien, mouhahaha!) (ouais, faut quee j'arrête mes conneries...) **Taraimpératrice** , tu sais que je t'aime toi? sérieusement? Toujours à me donner ton avis! Prenez en de la graine autres lecteurs (non, je demande pas une review par chapitre non plus mais genre, me mettez pas en favori ou follow sans me donner votre avis... *.* ?) J'vois tellement Gin en papa... En même temps, il a parfois le même âge mental qu'eux, forcément, ça colle ^^ (enfin, ça dépend comment on le voit aussi) Appatée par la bouffe XD ? Mouhahahaha, tous les moyens sont bons! En fait, je voyais bien Sôrayel assise sur les pieds de Gin et notre albinos adoré coincé sans pouvoir bouger ^^'. À** Maryanne **maintenant! OUAAAAAIIIIIS, UNE NOUVELLE REVIEWEUSE! Bah? pourquoi tu pars en courant Maryanne? *se regarde dans un miroir* Ah, j'avoue, sacrée de tête de psycho que je me tape moi... Héhé, merci de me laisser une review! Et oui, c'était quand même vachement "mimi-tout-plein"... Arg. Mais j'y peux rien aussi! Gin en a tellement pris dans la tronche, j'me suis dit que bon, un peu de bons sentiments dans ce monde pourrave... Luluuuuuu!

-Kwa...?!

Arrête de faire ton ronchon Infernal et file moi des cookies, c'est pour ma nouvelle revieweuse ^^

-Ôte moi ce sourire crétin, humaine au cerveau putréfié et vas crever les tripes à l'air les yeux bouffés par des corbeaux.

Roooh, Lulu, j'te savais pas aussi poète!

**Discalibur: ****Bleach** po à moi... mais-euuuuh! *pique une crise comme une gamine de 5 ans alors que ça fait quand même deux jours qu'elle est majeure* (eh ouais, j'suis adulte maintenant... MOUHAHAHAHAHA!)

.

* * *

**5. Sous le ciel nocturne.**

* * *

.

Sôrayel ne bouge pas. Ou même plus, elle ne bouge absolument pas. En fait, elle n'ose pas cligner des yeux ni même respirer. Collée de tout son long contre le dos de son père, l'enfant ne bouge pas du tout, ses petites mains accrochées au vêtements blancs de l'Espada pour tenir en place et surtout ne pas tomber de là. Il ne faut en aucun cas que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, ne la voit sortir de Las Noches. Elle est encore petite, sait à peine marcher et n'est pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot clair et compréhensible. Babiller, rigoler, ça elle sait faire mais pas vraiment plus. Elle est loin d'être stupide aussi. Non seulement elle est étrangement surperceptive mais en plus, sa croissance est accélérée. Autrement dit, elle est bien plus âgée d'esprit que de corps. Alors quand son père a autant insisté pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas bouger, sa petite cervelle d'enfant en a parfaitement saisit l'importance.

Ainsi, cachée qu'elle est sous la grosse cape que son père a revêtu pour l'occasion, elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

-Bah? T'as changé de look mon grand loup? fait soudain la voix claire qu'elle ne connait que trop bien.

-Ta gueule Szayel. lâche Grimmjow en grommelant qui marche d'un pas vif sans faire plus attention que ça à l'octavo.

Ce n'est pas qu'il se méfie de Szayel à cause de son bébé qui pendouille dans son dos sous sa cape mais bon, non seulement l'Espada est atrocement faible comparativement à sa puissance à lui et complètement obsédé mais surtout il est super collant et super chiant. L'Arrancar double rapidement le scientifique de l'Espada qui est déjà en train de penser à autre chose, probablement quelque expérience glauque et continue à se diriger vers la sortie du château immaculé de Las Noches dans sa nuit perpétuelle.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et continua à s'éloigner par sonido secs et successifs. Résultat, une fois à l'arrêt, Sôrayel est à deux doigts de vomir son goûter sur le fin sable clair, l'estomac tordu dans tous les sens.

-Ça va Sôrayel...? demande son père, un peu inquiet vu le teint limite verdâtre de sa fille.

La petite, plutôt nauséeuse, finit par remonter son regard vif vers le ciel. Et ce qu'elle voit est... étrange. Déjà, c'est grand. Très grand. Plus grand qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Et puis c'est tout noir comme quand Grimmjow ou Gin éteignent la lumière pour qu'elle dorme. C'est bizarre mais elle aime bien. Parce que où qu'elle regarde, ses petits yeux turquoise n'arrivent pas à voir la fin de ce désert.

La gamine finit par se remettre debout et hoche sa petite tête pâteusement pour rassurer son père. Celui-ci soupire avec un sourire fin et attrape la petite fille dans ses bras épais pour lui permettre de s'asseoir sur ses larges épaules. Sôrayel ne sait pas encore parler et ne fait que prononcer des sons bizarres et amusant, rigoler, brailler de toute la force de ses petits poumons et faire des bulles. Ce n'est pas énorme mais l'Espada n'a pas besoin de langage formel pour comprendre sa fille. Son visage est tellement expressif! La moindre de ses émotions transparaît immédiatement dans ses grandes pupilles bleues.

Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que la petite adore, c'est s'asseoir tranquillement sur les épaules de l'Arrancar, le regard perçant qu'elle avait hérité de lui à la même hauteur que le sien, ses petites mains accrochées à ses cheveux bleus vifs jamais coiffés pour ne pas tomber. Il n'y a qu'à l'entendre babiller comme une folle une fois perchée. Une fois, ça lui a tellement plut qu'elle a faillit tomber des épaules de Grimmjow et s'est raccrochée in extremis aux vêtements de son père qui frisa la crise cardiaque ce jour là.

Mais sa fille, son enfant pour qu'il n'y aurait rien au monde qu'il ne le ferait, n'a jamais vu le monde extérieur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle est toujours restée dans sa pièce souterraine. Ce n'est pas que le seigneur de ces lieux Aizen-sama ai expressément interdit que la petite sorte de là mais, le connaissant et sachant à quel point son raisonnement peut être tordu, pour la sécurité de leur fille par une sorte d'accord tacite, aucun des deux parents n'a essayé de l'emmener hors de ces murs. De toutes façons, Gin n'avait pas le droit de sortir de cette prison blanche et enfer inextricable qu'était pour lui le palais de Las Noches. Si jamais il essayait... Non, Grimmjow préfère ne même pas y penser.

Alors aujourd'hui il a pris sa fille avec lui pour l'emmener voir le ciel du Hueco Mundo, cette voûte céleste qu'elle n'a jamais pu voir. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas dit à Gin ni crié sur tous les toits. Au contraire, il n'a rien dit à personne comme ça, c'est plus clair. Bien sûr que c'est risqué mais il n'est pas aussi stupide que s'amuse à le chambrer Gin. Bon, il ne sait pas lire mais il se trouve que ça ne sert à rien donc il s'en fout.

Mais pour lui, c'est important que Sôrayel sorte enfin de ce lieu clos. Sa fille n'est pas un cobaye. C'est un être vivant.

-Sôrayel, tu me tires les cheveux... lâche t-il en soupirant.

Pour toute réponse, la gamine rigole de plus belle, de son rire si clair et si aigu. Et s'accroche un peu plus aux cheveux bleus de son père tout en continuant à rigoler. Mélodie enfantine dans ce désert vide...

Et si jamais quelqu'un se rends compte que la fille de Gin et Grimmjow est sortit alors il trouvera le sixième Espada sur son chemin.

.

* * *

-Donc, t'vois, ça c'est un Hollow.

-Vblaaaa...? baragouine sa fille, l'air archi-concentré sur ce que lui explique patiemment son père.

-Ho-llow. répète Grimmjow en articulant exagérément.

-Bfvaplou!

-Comme tu dis! Pas beau!

Si jamais le moindre abruti a le malheur de passer dans le coin et dans le voir ainsi, en papa complètement gaga de sa fille , lui le grand et terrible Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta Espada de son état, il lui pulvérise littéralement la tronche. Il avait un rang à tenir, nom de Dieu!

Pour l'instant, il a juste pulvérisé deux-trois hollows sans importance qui traînent dans ce désert sans fin pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille, toute contente. Et là, il a sa grande et large main serre le cou d'un de ces minis hollows. La créature est à moitié assomée et bat pitoyablement l'air de ses ridicules pattes d'insectes tout en se tortillant pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de l'Espada.

-Bon. Alors tu vois, si tu veux arriver à les buter, faut pas qu'tu casses la tête, paf! tu vises là! explique t-il, très investit dans sa fonction de papa pédagogue-j'explique-à-ma-fille-comment-troncher-du-hollow-en-dix-leçons.

Puis il écrasa son poing fermé sur le masque de la créature qui, du coup, décède.

-T'inquiètes, continue t-il, quand tu s'ras plus grande, tu pourras faire pareil.

Toute joyeuse, la petite, toujours assise sur le sable fin, se met à rigoler devant la destruction du hollow et bat l'air de ses petites mains, rigolant de son petit rire d'enfant.

-Chbfouuu... Vlabadaff! fait-elle d'un seul coup de sa voix pépiante.

-Euh non, là j'ai pas compris... fait-il avec un grand sourire devant sa fille qui tend ses tout p'tits bras dans la direction de la silhouette massive de son père pour qu'il la reprenne sur ses épaules.

Il ne comprend pas tout ce que sa fille dit ou baragouine mais «vlabadaff» avec cet espèce de grand sourire édenté, typique des gamins qui commencent à avoir leur premières dents, ça, il sait ce que ça veut dire. «Vlabadaff» = «prends moi sur tes épaules-euuh!»

Mais bon, avec son grand regard turquoise surligné par ses estigmas, les mêmes que les siens, implorant et larmoyant, il ne tient jamais très longtemps. Elle est trop mignonne sa fille! Avec un large sourire ému de papa-poule, il finit par la reprendre dans ses grands bras à la grande joie de la petite qui se remet à faire des bulles.

.

* * *

Grimmjow dort. Grimmjow dort, la bouche ouverte et ronflant à moitié étalé sur le sable clair du Hueco Mundo mais sa fille, elle, elle ne dort pas. Au contraire.. Depuis qu'elle est née, ses deux pères insistent pour qu'elle dorme chaque après-midi. Faire une sieste quoi, comme tous les bébés de son âge. Seulement, son âge mental pulvérise celui de son corps, Szayel l'a prévu pour une croissance accélérée et la sieste, il y a déjà un bout de temps qu'elle n'en a plus besoin. Par contre, son père insiste et là, il dort, sa fille adorée serrée dans ses grands bras.

Tout doucement, la petite se dégage, prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Très fière d'elle, elle finit par arriver à quitter sa prise. Ce n'est pas comme si elle comptait faire une bêtise, après tout. Elle veut juste aller voir ce qu'il y a là-bas, elle ressent une énergie spirituelle forte. Elle est différente de ceux qu'elle a l'habitude de ressentir auprès d'elle. La gamine est encore jeune, elle ne connaît que ses pères alors ce nouveau reiatsu dont elle ne sait à qui il appartient l'intrigue fortement.

Elle est jeune, elle ne connaît rien et elle est _très_ curieuse. Alors une fois à quatre pattes parce que c'est quand même plus pratique sur quatre que sur deux, là voilà qui part à toute vitesse avec un grand sourire, laissant derrière elle l'empreinte de ses petites mains sur le sable.

.

.

La première réaction de Grimmjow Jaggerjack se réveillant lorsqu'il comprend que sa fille adorée de même pas un mois s'est fait la malle dans un désert immense et remplit de bêbêtes dangereuses et en quête de viande fraîche est de beugler de toute la force de ses poumons «PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MEEEEERDE!». La seconde est de pulvériser le record du sonido le plus rapide de Zommarie pour rattraper Sôrayel qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que se diriger vers l'endroit où Nnoitra a l'habitude de s'entraîner.

* * *

.

-Tesla, enlève moi ce truc TOUT DE SUITE!

-Nnoitra-sama, arrêtez de bouger comme ça, je ne parviens pas à l'attraper!

-Gyahahaha! fait Sôrayel, accrochée aux longs cheveux noirs de l'Espada et en profitant pour faire de la balançoire, absolument morte de rire avec ce nouveau jeu capillaire.

-Bordel! Cette saloperie m'arrache les cheveux!

-Ne bougez pas Nnoitra-sama, je l'ai presque attrapée!

-GNAP!

-Ouaïe! Nnoitra-sama, elle m'a mordue!

-Gyahahahaha! Gnap! Gnap!

-Mais aïe-euh!

-Tesla, pulvérise là OU C'EST MOI QUI TE PULVÉRISE LA TRONCHE!

-J'essaye Nnoitra-sama, j'essaye!

-Gnap! refait la gamine en tentant de mordre les mains qui essayent de l'arracher à sa super balançoire.

Soudain, une voix beugle:

-TOUCHE PAS À MA FILLE, CONNARD! GRAN REY CELO!

Nnoitra écarquille les yeux en voyant un Grimmjow fou furieux faire exploser sa fraccion dans une gerbe de flammes de taille plutôt impressionnante.

-Touche à UN CHEVEUX de ma fille et j'te fais un deuxième trou du cul, connard!

Heiiiiiiiiinnnn?! _Sa fille_?!

Nnoitra écarquille encore un peu plus les yeux, la morpionne toujours dans les cheveux. S'il n'avait pas eut de muscles pour retenir sa mâchoire, celle ci s'écraserait au sol. Reconnaissant son père, la petite lâche enfin les longues mèches corbeau et bondit vers lui, toute contente.

-C'est ta _fille_?! fait le cinquième Espada, carrément largué et le cerveau en panne.

-Je. Vais. T'éclater. La. TRONCHE! gronde un Grimmjow fou de rage que quelqu'un ait tenté de faire du mal à **_sa_** merveille même que c'est sa fille d'abord.

Et on touche pas à sa fille sans décéder dans d'atroces souffrances.

La petite, qui sent le combat venir gros comme une maison, s'assoit sur un caillou, juste à côté de Tesla qui a pris un sacré coup de chaud avec le Gran Rey Celo et qui a les cheveux bien cramés. Qui s'écarte légèrement de ses dents, encore petites mais rudement efficaces.

-C'est quoi ce putain de délire...? fait un Nnoitra qui reconnecte peu à peu ses neurones et son immense sourire pervers de retour sur ses lèvres. T'as un chiard, toi maintenant?

Franchement, l'Espada aurait plus de neurones, il aurait compris que traiter la petite fille aux cheveux bleus qui se trouve être celle d'un Sexta Espada absolument furax de «chiard» est la dernière chose à faire à cet instant précis.

-GRINCE, PANTHERA!

-!

-CRÈÈÈÈÈVE!

-Mais t'es pas bien?! Tu veux jouer à ça?! Très bi... BOUARF!

Nnoitra mange le poing de Grimmjow sous sa force de resurrecion et s'écrase violemment au sol avant de beugler comme un fou furieux, le nez pissant le sang.

-BRIE BOUR BOI, SANTHA THERESA!

-COUP D'BOULE DANS TA FAAAAAAAACE! hurle un Grimmjow hors de lui.

Et pendant que Tesla se met dans tous ses états pour son Nnoitra-sama, Sôrayel elle, est carrément morte de rire de voir le quinta se faire bouffer la tronche par son papounet adoré.

.

.

* * *

C'est. du. GROS. n'importe. quoi.

Sérieux!

J'ai honte de moi là... Bon, c'pas pour rien que je l'ai enlevé. À la base, il n'était même pas prévu dans la fic parce qu'il est carrément loufoque et se serait très mal intégré dans le récit (sérieux, j'aurais fait comment pour gérer une sortie du bébé-qui-mord-et-fais-de-la-balançoire-au-lieu-d'apprendre-sagement-à-troncher-du-hollow-avec-son-Papounet-d'amour qui débouche sur un combat entre Espadas sous resurreccion...?)

Encore trois extraits! Le prochain porte sur ses zanpakutos et les deux derniers seront... beaucoup moins drôles U.U' (j'vous rappelle qu'on a pas le droit de taper l'auteur ^^) (cookies?)

.

* * *

**Prochain extrait:  qui luttent.**


	6. Chapitre 6 Ceux qui se battent

"Salut à vous, ô dignes lecteurs..."

*Lucifer interromp sa lecture puis se tourne, l'air archi blasé vers une vague forme humaine planquée sous une épaisse couette*

-Faut vraiment que je lise ce truc...?

Arrrrg... *carrément en train de décéder sous les assauts de cette saloperie de virus* Je meuuuuuurrrrrrs... Lis ton texxxxxte Lulu...

-Cette humaine est tellement malade qu'elle est pas fichu de présenter elle même ce nouvel extrait qu'en plus elle a le culot de poster à la bourre. Et en plus, elle a du retard sur ses autres fics!

HÉÉÉÉÉ! Lulu! Suis le texte bordel...! Kof, kof! *commence à s'étouffer puis crache la moitié de ses poumons*

-La flemme de lire son papier à la con, j'vais faire ça à ma façon!

Naoooon... *couic* Benitsuki Tora 0, virus 1. Virus: WINNER!

-Haaa, j'l'aime bien ce virus. Bref! Bon, répondons à ces reviews... **Taraimpératrice**? Oho. Une tête couronnée? Bien le bonjour votre Majesté! Que voulez vous, étant également l'Empereur des désolations infernales, je sais, contrairement à cette humaine méprisable comment parler à une impératrice. Ah que voulez vous très chère, ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack semble être un sacré incompétent au niveau paternel. Père indigne? Y m'plait. Vous savez, Votre Majesté Impériale, il n'était point besoin de souhaiter l'anniversaire de cette misérable roturière d'auteur. Elle avait l'air TRÈS débile à sourire devant son écran. Votre Majesté Impériale, ne pleurez point, cette humaine débile reviendra très vite malgré sa maladie bien que coriace et...

Bouhahahaha, y'a Winston Churchill qui me paaaaaarle! Ooooh et Grimmjow qui danse au Crazy Hoooooorse...

-Ah oui, voyez à quel point: cette abruti a des hallucinations. Malgré cela, elle reviendra assez vite, soyez en sûre. Sinon, nous sommes d'accord, j'ai également beaucoup apprécié cette scène finale sous la neige, une belle réussite. Par contre, le délire de fin... Elle est partie en freestyle, ça faisait peur à voir.

.

**Discalibur**: Bleach est à l'humain Tite Kubo et pas à cette humaine débile hein, vous l'aurez compris.

* * *

**6. Ceux qui se battent.**

* * *

-P'pa...?

-Mmm... grommelle vaguement Gin de sa voix claire, encore un peu étourdi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce?

-J'peux te parler d'un truc deux secondes?

Dans son demi-sommeil qu'il aurait espéré réparateur, l'ex-shinigami blessé ne peut s'empêcher de penser que sa fille a une voix claire qui chantonne sans qu'elle le fasse exprès, une voix qu'elle ne tient ni de lui ni de l'autre abruti d'Espada mais qui est bel et bien sa voix de jeune fille à elle. Il aime bien entendre cette voix naturellement joyeuse, elle le rend heureux sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il est fier d'elle, fier comme n'importe quel père peut l'être devant son enfant qui grandit devant lui. Il l'aime tellement... Et tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir, ce n'est pas une vie longue, belle, heureuse, libre. Non, tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir, c'est son amour de père. Lui le prisonnier de Las Noches, lui le guerrier déchu, que peut-il faire de plus? Rien. Tout simplement rien. Il est impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Définitivement impuissant. On lui a tout pris, tout moyen d'action, de se battre, de se défendre. Que peut-il faire? Il ne peut même plus lutter. Que lui reste t-il? Rien sauf ses souvenirs et l'amour de sa fille.

Il se redresse légèrement, frottant ses cheveux argentés de sa main aux doigts d'araignée l'air légèrement pâteux.

-Bien sûr ma puce. fait-il de sa voix légère. Qu'est-ce que t'as? Dis moi tout! lâche t-il avec son grand sourire amusé.

Face à lui, sa fille se dandine légèrement tout en triturant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais parlé de Shinzô...? Tu sais, la première fois où il t'as parlé?

Quand il lui a raconté cette histoire, sa fille faisait à peine la taille de son mollet et faisait encore des bulles. Sacrée mémoire quand même...

-Mmoui, bien sûr, pourquoi?

-Baah... fait-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de son père. J'fais de rêves bizarres en ce moment. C'est... assez particulier.

-C'est-à-dire? demande t-il soudain curieux et se rapprochant de sa fille. Explique moi...

-Je sais pas, à chaque fois c'est très étrange... Il y a une mer mais euh, pas une mer normale. Après, j'en sais rien hein, j'ai jamais vu la mer donc...

Gin tapote la tête de sa fille du bout de ses longs doigts fins, amusé par ses explications confuses et imprécises.

-Nnnaaa, te prends pas la tête comme ça... Décris avec tes mots.

-Mpff! fait sa fille mi-vexée, mi-amusée. J'vais essayer. Mais tu t'moques pas!

-Mais non, mais non, t'inquiètes! Allez, dis moi.

La jeune fille ferme les yeux pour mieux se remémorer ce qu'elle a vu en songe.

-Le ciel était... clair. Gris, mais gris pâle donc en fait oui, c'était assez clair.

Sôrayel semblait se parler à elle même sous l'attention exclusive de son père, comme pour mieux saisir ce dont elle avait rêvé.

-Le truc, c'est que j'étais debout sur de l'eau, comme si elle était solide, ça c'était très bizarre. Sous mes pieds, elle bougeait pas du tout. Mais autour.. la vache! On aurait dit une pleine tempête! Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vent... C'était vraiment étrange.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve un peu à part, naaa...?

-Mmm... Je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu mais je ne pense pas. Ça avait l'air tellement réel. Dans les rêves, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil, tu vois c'que je veux dire? Là, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'appelait mais cette mer faisait un tel vacarme...!

-Dis moi, il n'y avait rien d'autre? Juste une mer de tempête?

-Bah non justement. fait sa fille en secouant sa tête fine, sourcils froncés. C'est ça qui était bizarre. Il y avait cette flotte noire qui m'entourait et devant, entre les vagues, je pouvais voir par intermittence un grand arbre noir, pile devant moi.

-Et c'est tout? Rien de plus? demande Gin, interloqué et curieux.

Parce que si c'est ce à quoi il pense, alors sa fille vient bel et bien de faire la rencontre de son zanpakuto.

-Mais laisse moi finir! rigole doucement la jeune fille, amusé par l'immense curiosité de son père, littéralement pendu à ses lèvres. J'ai vu... Enfin, c'est bizarre.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? demande Gin, pressé de savoir et excité comme une puce avec son immense sourire. Un être vivant? Si tu en as vu un et qu'il a essayé de te parler, tu peux parier que c'est ton zanpakuto.

-Bah... En fait... il y en avait deux.

* * *

.

Autour d'elle, la mer gronde. L'eau noire se lève vers les cieux dans un vacarme assourdissant comme si, dans sa colère aveugle, elle tentait d'atteindre le ciel lui-même. Le paysage est inquiétant mais, étonnamment, Sôrayel s'y sent bien. Une fureur sans nom semble animer cette eau obscure mais pas une goutte ne la touche. Sur un petit périmètre autour de ses pieds, la mer est étrangement paisible, immobile et elle parvient à se tenir debout sur cette espèce de plaque liquide solide.

Devant elle, entre les hautes vagues qui ne cessent de s'abattre les unes sur les autres, il lui semble apercevoir quelque chose. Sôrayel plisse les yeux. Rien à faire, elle ne distingue rien si ce n'est de vagues formes qui bougent rapidement. Entre la jeune fille et eux, cette masse d'eau sombre qui ne cesse de se déchaîner.

Elle hésite, elle hésite parce qu'il y a _quelque chose_ qui l'attire irrésistiblement au delà de cette barrière liquide. Parce qu'elle n'est pas dans un rêve, ça non, elle en a bien conscience mais c'est justement ce qui la fait hésiter. Ses pères lui en ont déjà parlé. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle s'en doute fortement. Cette espèce de scène d'apocalypse est probablement son monde intérieur. Chouette.

Le monde intérieur... c'est cet endroit propre et unique à chacun où shinigamis et Arrancars peuvent rencontrer l'émanation de leur sabre. Shinzô râle après Gin en lui tapant dessus de ses longs doigts de reptile dans un paysage de canyon rouge ocre et Panthera somnole dans des montagnes enneigées. Ça l'avait un peu surprise quand son père shinigami lui avait décrit son monde intérieur mais après tout, pourquoi pas? N'empêche qu'elle aurait préféré en avoir un un peu plus pacifique que ça...

Mais sa curiosité est plus forte que son appréhension. Parce que ce qui l'appelle là-bas mais qu'elle ne peut voir est plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Comme légèrement hypnotisée, Sôrayel fait un pas en avant, ses pâles bras fins entourés autour de son torse comme pour se rassurer. Brusquement, les vagues autour d'elle se calment, lui dégageant un passage.

-Waow... ne peut-elle s'empêcher de souffler, impressionnée.

Un peu rassérénée, elle avance encore pour rejoindre ce qui l'attends, le cœur qui accélère sous son impatience de voir à quoi son sabre, cette espèce d'âme sœur, ressemble.

Soudain, une forme sombre à sa droite jaillit vers elle à toute vitesse. Sôrayel pousse un cri de surprise en se mettant en garde par pur réflexe avant de voir brusquement une autre forme, beaucoup plus grosse bondir dans un profond rugissement et percuter violemment la première à quelques centimètres à peine de sa tête. Choquée par la rapidité de l'attaque, la jeune fille tombe au sol hébétée. Les deux formes, claires toutes les deux se mettent à s'attaquer brutalement tout en poussant des cris stridents qui vrillent l'air sombre.

Puis, d'un coup sec l'une des deux, la plus petite, s'écarte violemment en poussant un fort cri de rage. En fait, il s'agit d'une petite fille aux éclatants cheveux rouges. Et avant que la seconde silhouette cachée dans l'obscurité ne réagisse, elle se précipite brutalement vers une Sôrayel hébétée, attrape brusquement son poignet fin de sa petite main d'enfant avec une poigne étonnante et la tire d'un seul coup vers elle.

-Lâche là! rugit aussitôt la seconde silhouette avant de bondir sur la petite fille qui esquive l'attaque de justesse en projetant Sôrayel au loin.

Sous le choc, la jeune fille mi-Arrancar, mi-shinigami réalise une roulade rapide pour se remettre sur ses pieds avant de s'enfoncer dans les vagues noires.

-Ne l'approche pas, saloperie! réplique aussitôt en hurlant la petite fille à son adversaire qui se trouve être...

Un tigre blanc? La jeune fille plisse les yeux, étonnée. Effectivement, la seconde silhouette est bel et bien un grand félin sur la fine fourrure immaculée duquel courent de fines rayures d'un noir aussi profond que l'eau sur laquelle elle repose. Tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale court une fine crinière bleutée qui s'agite en fonction de ses mouvements.

La petite fille aux longs cheveux rouge à l'éclat inquiétant et vêtue d'un simple vêtement blanc sans manche et à capuche qui tombe mollement à mi-cuisse repart aussitôt à l'attaque. Poings serrés, elle tente d'abattre son pieds à toute vitesse en un coup descendant sur la tête du fauve. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, il esquive et se dresse d'un coup de toute sa taille sur ses deux membres arrières pour tenter de broyer la jambe de la gamine entre ses puissantes mâchoires.

Pivotant sur l'axe de son corps d'enfant pour esquiver, son petit poing s'écrase aussitôt contre la gorge fragile du félin coupant net l'arrivée d'air pour ses poumons avant que ses dents ne parviennent à déchirer la peau fine de sa jambe. Immédiatement, le tigre se recroqueville légèrement sur lui-même et bande ses muscles dans le cas où la petite repartirait à l'attaque tout en toussant fortement, ébranlé par le coup et peinant à respirer. Tout de suite et sans attendre une seconde, l'enfant se retourne vers une Sôrayel hébétée devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux, enserre à nouveau son poignet puis la tire d'un coup sec derrière elle.

-Hééé! lâche t-elle surprise, sortant enfin de son état choqué.

-Vite, vite, suis moi! piaille aussitôt la gamine. Monte là-haut!

Surprise, Sôrayel voit se dresser devant elle de toute sa grandeur majestueuse un arbre mort sans la moindre feuille pour s'agiter sous le vent sec dans ses branches grises et tortueuses.

-La vache... C'est quoi ce truc...?

-Dépêche toi! la presse une nouvelle fois la voix de la petite fille, de plus en plus aiguë.

Indécise, la jeune fille finit par obéir et escalade rapidement le tronc de l'arbre en s'accrochant habilement aux aspérités du bois mort. Elle comprends bien que le tigre soit dangereux mais un sentiment étrange en elle semble lui dire qu'elle ne risque rien à côté de cet animal majestueux. Qui pour l'instant semble fou de rage. Enfin perchée sur une branche épaisse, c'est avec de grands yeux ronds qu'elle entend le félin éructer avec fureur:

-Ne la touche pas! hurle t-il en faisant claquer ses mâchoires meurtrières à une petite dizaine de centimètres des pieds de la petite fille qui lui adresse un regard narquois.

Les lourdes pattes du félin retombent lourdement sur l'eau sombre dans un nouveau rugissement. Aussitôt, les vagues reprirent violemment l'assaut du tronc grisâtre avec une fureur redoublée.

-Dégage de là, putain d'enculé! Casse toi, connard! beugle aussitôt la petit fille, furieuse.

Sôrayel écarquille les yeux. Elle a les oreilles qui sifflent ou...?

-Nique ta mère, fils de pute! continue la gamine avec verve, adressant à l'animal deux magnifiques doigts d'honneur. L'approche pas, trouduc'!

Toujours en faisant vibrer son imposante cage thoracique d'où provient un sourd grondement, le tigre se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Aussitôt, la gamine se fige, prête à l'attaque.

-Merde. a t-elle à peine le temps de lâcher avant que le tigre ne bondisse d'un seul coup, porté par la force de sa musculature et les vagues obscures qui suivent le mouvement et accentuent chacun de ses mouvement.

Dans un long rugissement de fureur à peine contenue, son corps imposant se tord dans les airs et cette fois, il ne rate pas sa cible. Sa mâchoire attrape brusquement le bras de la jeune fille qui n'a pas réussit à esquiver à temps. Et c'est sous les yeux ébahis et écartés par la stupeur que Sôrayel voit ses dents immaculées trancher net le membre de l'enfant qui pousse un cri déchirant. Une longue gerbe de sang jaillit aussitôt de sa plaie béante. Aussitôt, la petite referme ses longs doigts sur l'une des branches mortes de cet arbre étrange, la brise d'un coup sec et l'abat immédiatement sur le museau du félin qui tient encore son bras avec un hurlement de rage incontrôlée.

-Lâche moi, saleté! hurle t-elle vaguement.

Avec un couinement douloureux, l'animal relâche la petite fille et retombe lourdement sur l'eau obscure. Sôrayel lâche un juron étouffé, dépassée par les événements avant de se précipiter vers la gamine, blanchâtre et tremblante, appuyée sur l'une des branches les plus épaisses pour ne pas défaillir.

-Fais moi voir cette blessure! fais la jeune fille sur un ton autoritaire, choquée par ce qu'elle vient de voir.

-Non, non, t'inquiètes... C'pas demain la veille que c'te putain de carpette viendra à bout de ma capacité! lâche l'enfant d'un ton hargneux, ses deux grandes pupilles carmins fixées sur le fauve qui continue à darder sur elle son regard furieux.

Soudain, la chair sanguinolente mise à vif par les crocs de l'animal et rouge de sang se met à se reconstruire.

-Qu'est-ce que... fait Sôrayel à mi-voix, choquée.

Lentement, les muscles se retissent sous ses yeux ébahis. _C'est quoi ce délire...?!_ ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser, abasourdie. Parce que devant elle, il y a cette blessure grave qui se soigne toute seule. Parce qu'il y a un tigre qui parle, une petite fille aux cheveux rouges sang qui jure autant que son père, une eau noire qui ne cesse d'attaquer comme mue d'une volonté propre.

-Mais... tu... ton bras! est tout ce qu'elle parvient à balbutier, choquée.

La gamine tapote doucement la main de la jeune fille avec un petit sourire contrit.

-T'inquiètes. lâche t-elle de sa voix d'enfant. C'est normal.

-Normal?! s'étrangle Sôrayel en se redressant brusquement, ce qui fait voleter quelques longues mèches de cheveux bleutés.

-Sôrayel! appelle brusquement le tigre sous leurs pieds.

De quoi?! Comment le fauve connaît-il son prénom? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve étrange...?

-Éloigne toi de la gosse, vite! poursuit-il de sa profonde voix de gorge.

À bout de nerfs, totalement dépassée par les événements, Sôrayel se redresse et crie, excédée:

-Mais vous êtes qui à la fin? C'est quoi ce bordel? lâche t-elle de sa voix qui monte dans les aigus sur la fin.

-T'occupes. réponds la petite fille son bras totalement reconstruit avec seulement une trace plus blanche là où les crocs se sont brutalement refermés.

-«T'occupes»? répète la jeune fille, quand même un peu énervée. Vous êtes qui, vous?!

-Tu le sauras bientôt va. lâche la voix grave du tigre.

Interloquée, Sôrayel plonge ses prunelles claires dans celles ambrées de l'animal, comme pour y chercher des réponses. Étonnamment et malgré le fait qu'il vienne à peine d'_arracher le bras d'une enfant, _elle sent qu'elle peut faire confiance à cet imposant animal. Que s'il peut très bien attaquer la petite fille, elle, il ne l'attaquera pas. Même à portée de ses crocs meurtriers, elle ne risque rien. Elle peut lui faire confiance.

-Bon. Bouge pas. J'vais lui enfoncer c'te branche dans la gorge jusqu'aux tripes et je reviens. grogne d'ailleurs la gamine, soudainement hargneuse en cassant un long morceau de bois mort qui lui fait comme une arme.

Et avant que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleutés ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement pour l'arrêter, elle saute à bas de l'arbre et abat aussitôt à toute vitesse son arme improvisée sur le flanc à découvert du félin de toute sa force insoupçonnée. Aussitôt, le tigre blanc se redresse pour esquiver souplement le coup et amener ses lourdes pattes avant au niveau de la tête de son adversaire. Incapable de réfléchir correctement devant ce spectacle surréaliste Sôrayel se laisse tomber sur une des branches épaisses de l'arbre mort. À ses pieds, la petite a réussit à s'accrocher au dos du fauve qui rue en rugissant de rage, ses cheveux rouges voletant follement.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve...?

.

.

* * *

*se lève victorieusement de sa couette, ayant assommé ce virus d'un crochet du droit super efficace*

Mmmf! *a quand même l'impression que l'Armée rouge défile sous son crâne* Fait pas gaffe à Lulu **Tara**, il se sent plus péter en ce moment... Lui, empereur? MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

C'te blague! Bon, VRAIMENT désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai choppé une bonne grosse saloperie (voui, j'ai vraiment eut des hallucinations visuelles... c'est hyper flippant) ce qui fait que j'ai pris du retard sur les révisions de mes partiels. Du coup, je vais avoir du retard pour la suite, notamment pour la publication du **Regard de l'aveugle**, désolée. Sinon, **Feu et foudre**, la suite des délires de Beni le Viking et Tora la métamorphe arriveront d'ici trois semaines comme prévu. Pour **l'enfant blanc**, publication des deux derniers extraits ces vendredis qui arrivent, promis, j'suis allée chez le médecin, je vais lui faire sa fête à c'te saleté de virus!

*met ses gants de boxe et retourne affronter ce vicieux virus*

Mode Chuck Norris enclenché. Ça va faire mal.


	7. 7 En hurlant sous ces toits immaculés

Saluuuuut!

Voui, voui, on est en 2014, nouvelle année, toussa toussa... Au fond, ce n'est jamais qu'un chiffre de plus. Alors continuons à être heureux, éclatons nous, faisons ce que nous avons envie de faire, battons nous pour que ce monde pourri le soit un peu moins et surtout, un seul mot d'ordre: NIQUE LA LOGIIIIIQUE! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (putain, les vœux de bonne année les plus pétés au monde...)

Voilà, on arrive sur la fin de **l'Enfant blanc**. Normalement, ça devrait être l'avant dernier de ce recueil mais... Nan, vous en aurez encore deux. Pas ma faute, c'est juste qu'en me relisant, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter pleiiiiiiiiiin de passages résultat, la taille de cet extrait a triplé U.U' Vous aurez donc sa suite vendredi prochain. Tu vas voir **Zerikya**, tu vas être contente, Gin prend cher là.

Il devait se situer au début du chapitre 8. pile après que Sôrayel ait annoncé qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. À la base, ce flash back contient lui aussi un suspens à suivre donc je m'étais dit que ça perdrais plus les lecteurs qu'autre chose, surtout que ça n'avait pas grand intérêt pour la fic. De plus, c'est beaucoup plus sombe Donc, récapitulons! Tout ce flash back est séparé en trois parties au lieu de deux passque j'ai rajouté des passages et vous aurez la suite vendredi prochain, comme d'hab. Et la fin vendredi dans deux semaines ^^

**réponse aux reviews**: Eyh, coucou **Taraimpératrice**! Effectivement, j'étais partie loin avec cet abruti de Lucifer... Hem. Attends deux secondes, je vais régler ça...Luluuuuuu! Viens là ducon!

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux...? Tu vois, quand on s'adresse à une Majesté Impériale, faut y mettre la forme et...

*choppe Lucifer par ses cornes de bouc*

*le maître des Enfers pâlit brusquement*

Espèce BOUM! d'abruti BOUM! fini! BOUM! C'est BOUM!un putain BOUM! de pseudo BOUM!, le BOUM! cerveau BOUM! c'est pas en optioooooon! BOUM! (pitite précision, chaque BOUM correspond à un coup de boule dans sa tête de gogol absolu ^^) Bon, pour ce délire tout pété, j'ai une excuse, j'étais malade, mais malaaaaaade! (ça va un peu mieux mais maintenant j'ai mes partiels, hin, hin, hin) En plus j'adore ton pseudo... J'suis vraiment pétée comme gonzesse moi. Désolée ^^' T'inquiètes pas, il recommencera pas! *craque ses poings d'un air menaçant avant de choper son Bazooka Infernal* N'est-ce pas Lulu...?! Alors j'avoue que pour ce dernier extrait, sur le coup, j'avais surtout envie de voir si j'arrivais à décrire une baston au présent... J'ai un de ces mal avec le présent! Euh sinon, j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment réfléchi au sexe de Tsukitora... C'est ptêt un mec mais ça pourrait aussi bien être une nana ^^ J'aurais vraiment aimé les faire plus apparaître ces deux là! L'idée de Kubo des zanpakutos, j'en suis absolument fan...! T'inquiètes, j'lui ai fait sa fête à ce virus de mes deux! Hein Lucifer?

-J'te jure, t'as foutu une merde pas possible à courser ton virus en hurlant comme une dingue "RAMÈNE TA FRAISE GROS NAZE, J'VAIS TE FAIRE TA FÊTE VIRUS DE MES COUILLES!" c'était atroce... Surtout quand tu lui as sauté dessus pour l'étrangler.

Et coucou à mes nouvelles revieweuses, **Myon** (voui, j'aime bien filer des mini surnom **My-only-words**... mais si t'aile pas, j'arrête!) et **LuceInTheDark** (t'inquiètes, je te réponds trèèèès vite par MP!)

.

**Discalibur**,comme à chaque chapitre ^^ Baaaaah **Bleach** est pas à moi. Mais Sôrayel et son Ulquiqui interne, Kayu qui hurle un nombre olympique d'insultes et Tsukitora qui patiente en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourra enfin bouffer cette saleté de gamine... bah y sont à moi ^^ (ah non, pas Ulquiqui en fait...)

.

* * *

**7. En hurlant sous ces toits immaculés.**

* * *

.

Gin hurla. De douleur, de rage mais aussi d'humiliation. Le cri vrilla l'air de cette grande salle vide, se répercuta le long des murs immaculés et se perdit sous les combles des toits. Puis le son atroce qu'il avait poussé mourut dans sa gorge fine et il se mit à haleter, cherchant son souffle.

-Tss, allons Gin... fit la voix doucereuse de celui qu'il haïssait tant, juste au dessus de lui et ses lèvres chaudes à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille. Du calme... On va t'entendre, voyons.

Hébété par la douleur que lui prodigue le sabre littéralement planté en travers de son épaule, raclant sous l'os dur mis à nu de sa clavicule et recouvert de son sang poisseux, Gin ne répondit pas. Oh, il avait bien _entendu_ que Sosuke lui parlait de sa voix chaude et indécente comme toujours. Seulement, la douleur était si forte, si prégnante qu'il avait cette atroce impression que son être entier était définit par cette sensation le déchirant de l'intérieur. L'homme au dessus de lui glissa ses lèvres le long du cou délicat qui lui était involontairement offert, goûtant au plaisir non feint sa délicate peau teintée de sang.

Gin se mit à trembler, violemment. La douleur du sabre, des coups, de ses grandes mains qui appuyaient sur ses nerfs écorchés par la lame... Cette douleur là n'est pas la plus grave, n'est pas la plus dure à supporter. Les plaies se referment, les courbatures disparaissent, les os se ressoudent et un jour on peut espérer remarcher et partir loin de cet enfer.

-Ne... me... touche pas. gronde t-il la voix presque suppliante et hachée, respirant à grandes bouffées pour reprendre son souffle.

C'est cette douleur là, celle qu'on oublie pas, celle qui se glisse le long de ses côtes, celle qui descend sur la chute de ses reins, celle qui caresse sa peau comme la plus divine des pâtisserie, c'est cette douleur là qui est la plus dévastatrice. Parce que la peau, le corps, finit par oublier ses blessures, le temps passe et ne laisse que de vagues cicatrices blanchâtres... mais que l'esprit, lui, ne peut oublier ces contacts indécents.

Gin ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher un cri aigu de douleur, surpris par cette grande main large qui se mit à appuyer en plus du propre poids de cet homme sur l'os brisé de son bassin. Aussitôt, la paume de Sosuke vient s'appuyer le long de ses lèvres fines de serpent pour bloquer ce son.

-Chut mon tout beau, chut... Ne crie pas. fit-il, amusé par ses pathétiques tentatives de défense et bloquant de son corps les soubresauts de celui qu'il prend tant de plaisir à torturer.

Haineuse, sa victime braqua son regard opalescent sur l'autre, cet homme qui était sur lui, en lui. Sosuke ricana doucement, tout doucement. Dieu que ce regard l'excitait...

-Oh, fit-il moqueur en retirant lentement sa paume de la bouche délicate de sa victime. Tu as mal?

-Va... crever! cracha t-il hargneusement en réponse en tentant de se dégager de la prise douloureuse.

-Voyons. Ne sois pas si... agressif. lui susurra t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres épaisses de lui pour venir lentement lécher le sang d'une de ses nombreuses plaies qui coulait le long de son visage d'albâtre.

Gin grimaça de dégoût et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous la sensation de cette langue râpeuse et chaude sur sa peau.

-Tu sais à quel point ça m'excite.

L'ex-capitaine de la 3ème se figea. Ça... l'excitait? Mais... Mais quel malade! pensa t-il à la fois horrifié et dégoûté.

-Espèce de dégénéré! hurla t-il à la face de son tortionnaire, fou d'horreur, de peur et de rage.

Aussitôt, Sosuke appuya sur la garde de Kyoka Suigetsu et fit tourner la lame qui clouait Gin au lit dans ses chairs meurtries, lui arrachant un nouveau long cri douloureux.

-Tu disais...? demanda t-il sur un ton absolument jouissif.

-Je... te... tuerais! hoqueta l'albinos.

Son ancien supérieur ne peut s'empêcher de frémir d'excitation. Que Gin était merveilleux... Cet homme était une merveille et sa merveilleuse rage lui appartenait. Cet homme lui appartenait.

Voyons voir jusqu'où peut aller la haine de son jouet...

-Mais oui. Tu me tueras. persifla t-il avec son grand sourire. Tu es à moi, Gin. À moi.

-Espèce de malade! Je ne t'appartiens pas!

-Arrête. De. Hurler. asséna violemment son bourreau, faisant jaillir d'un coup sec la toute puissance monstrueuse de son reiatsu écrasant.

Sous l'impact du choc, Gin ne put retenir un long gémissement aigu de douleur. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Pas une parcelle de son corps ne le faisait pas souffrir. Et cet homme nu collé sur son corps à lui... Il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Voilà. fit doucement Aizen en caressant ses beaux cheveux argentés d'une manière presque tendre et maintenant toujours la pression phénoménale de son énergie spirituelle, empêchant l'albinos de bouger.

Cette pression était telle qu'il avait des difficultés même à respirer, sa cage thoracique écrasée. Gin ouvrit un peu plus la bouche dans un geste délicieusement excitant pour celui qui dévorait son corps, cherchant désespérément l'air qui fuyait ses poumons.

-Haïs moi mais ne hurle pas s'il te plaît. J'ai un peu mal à la tête... poursuivit-il tout en s'amusant.

Gin ferma ses paupières, comme pour se réfugier dans l'obscurité. Fermer ses yeux, ne rien voir. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas hurler. Ne pas penser.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Ne pas bouger, ne pas obéir.

-Gin... susurra doucement son maître.

Ne pas bouger, ne pas céder.

_Ne pense pas... Écoute ma voix Gin, ne pense pas. Écoute moi, n'écoute que moi._

Shinzô...

_J__e suis là. Je suis là, avec toi, tout près de toi. Écoute ma voix. Voilà, comme ça._

Shinzô, tu pleures...

_N'y fait pas attention. Écoute le son de ma voix. Je suis avec toi, je suis là, je reste avec toi. Oublie tout ça._

Tu pleures.

_On va s'en sortir. On s'en sortira. Il faut qu'on s'en sorte. Reste avec moi. Ne pense pas. Écoute moi._

-Ouvre les yeux. répéta Aizen en appuyant fortement sur une de ses plaies, provoquant de nouveaux flots de sang.

J'ai mal.

_Je sais. Oublie la douleur, reste avec moi, je suis là, je..._

J'ai mal!

_Reste avec moi! Gin, ne pense pas. Ne cède pas. Reste avec moi. Ne bouge pas. _

_ -_Tu sais... fit la voix de plus en plus dangereuse d'Aizen, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ouvres les yeux.

_Ne l'écoute pas. Tu as déjà eut mal. Il ne peut pas faire pire. Non, il ne peut pas._

Mais j'ai peur. J'ai toujours peur.

_Moi aussi. Tu n'es pas seul. Reste avec moi. _

_ -_Gin... lui susurra son bourreau à l'oreille, j'ai vu ta fille l'autre jour.

L'ex-capitaine se figea brusquement, glacé.

-Elle est de plus en plus belle... lâcha t-il en insistant doucereusement sur chaque syllabe.

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS!

Fou furieux, Gin hurla brusquement sa rage et se retourna violemment vers cet homme qu'il haïssait tant. La lame plantée à travers son épaule, elle, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et l'os de sa clavicule céda net. Le sabre laboura ses chairs mais il ne s'en rendit presque pas compte, aveuglé par sa rage sans limites. Mais Sosuke ne le laissa pas se rebeller ainsi. À peine Gin avait-il eut ce sursaut de colère folle que l'ancien capitaine attrapa son cou fin de sa grande main puissante et le plaqua violemment au matelas, l'étouffant presque.

Incapable de respirer, Gin se mit à suffoquer, dardant sur Aizen un regard brûlant de rage. L'homme attendit que son visage si pâle se teinte de rouge avant de brusquement relâcher la pression sur sa gorge. Aussitôt, Gin avala de grandes goulées d'air, à moitié sonné. Groggy, il ne put qu'écouter ce que cette ordure lui disait.

-Tu ne veux pas que je la touche? Elle est très... appétissante pourtant.

Quelle bonne blague. Cette gamine planche à pain? Il s'en moquait royalement. Seulement... Cette folie meurtrière dans les yeux d'opale de sa merveille était tout simplement magnifique.

-Enfin, je suppose que je peux oublier ta fille...

Gin se crispa. De peur, d'appréhension, de rage. Il connaissait l'esprit tortueux de Sosuke et s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Hors de question qu'il laisse cette enflure s'approcher de sa fille! _J'ai soif de son sang_. Moi aussi.

-Seulement si, poursuivit le brun avec un grand sourire, et je dis bien seulement si... tu te laisses faire.

Gin se figea. Il venait de comprendre.

-Ne cesse pas de me haïr, non... Déteste moi, haïs moi. Mais arrête de te débattre, cesse de tenter pathétiquement d'arrêter mes mains, n'essaye plus de m'empêcher de te prendre... Ne hurle pas tes insultes. Souffre, pleure ta douleur. Mais laisse toi faire ou ta fille...

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à coller ses lèvres à son oreille.

-... subira le même sort que toi.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue d'albâtre.

Alors, il se laissa faire.

* * *

.

Le poing de la jeune fille heurta violemment le mur dans un bruit sourd, y laissant une trace ensanglantée. À force de frapper ainsi les parois qui la retenaient prisonnière, la délicate peau blanche avait été arrachée à plusieurs endroits au niveau de ses phalanges à présent rouge de sang.

-Merde! hurla une nouvelle fois Sôrayel, les joues baignées de larmes.

Folle de douleur, elle avait déjà détruit la quasi-totalité du mobilier de la pièce. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Un nouveau sanglot incontrôlable secoua sa fine cage thoracique.

-Papa... gémit-elle en serrant ses mains aux doigts d'insecte sur les côtés de sa tête, les emmêlant dans ses longues mèches d'un bleu turquoise atténué d'un pâle argenté.

Du fait de son étrange pouvoir, Sôrayel sentait à même sa peau le reiatsu de son père détruit par la souffrance. Pire, depuis ses souterrains pourtant loin du cœur de Las Noches, elle pouvait _entendre_ ses cris de douleur qui se répercutaient dans tout le palais. Rendue folle par son impuissance et maudissant sa capacité, elle frappa à nouveau le mur le plus proche d'elle, voulant à tout prix _ne plus ressentir cette horreur insoutenable._

Soudain, Sôrayel s'arrêta et redressa la tête finement dessinée, envoyant voleter quelques longues mèches. Deux reiatsus faibles descendaient vers elle.

.

.

-P'tain, je savais même pas qu'il y avait des salles ici... lâcha une voix dédaigneuse de l'autre côté de sa porte.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, incapable de la reconnaître. Qui pouvait bien venir dans ces souterrains...?

-Lolly... fit une seconde voix un peu inquiète. Si jamais Szayel nous trouve...

-Il n'oserait pas nous toucher. Nous sommes les fraccions d'Aizen-sama!

Les... Ok. «Les deux putes» comme disait Grimmjow. Sa fille se remémora rapidement ce que son père avait déjà dit à leur sujet. Faibles, connes, jalouses et capricieuses. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Parfait.

-Y'a quelqu'un là d'dans? reprit la voix dédaigneuse.

Puis voyant que personne ne répondait:

-Tu veux rentrer? Lolly!

-Quoi cracha l'autre. C'est une porte anti-retour,on peut juste pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, calme toi. Je jette juste un œil!

La fraccion ouvrit la porte et... se fit assommer d'un coup sec à la tête par le coup de pied fulgurant de la prisonnière de ces lieux. Avant même que son amie ne comprenne ce qui se passait et sans reposer son pied au sol, Sôrayel l'abattit à pleine puissance sur sa tête, assommant net les deux fraccions. Un sourire sauvage éclaira son visage encore baigné de larmes.

-Comme quoi, fit-elle hargneuse dans le silence de son souterrain, les pétasses peuvent avoir leur utilité.

Et elle s'élança hors de sa prison, la douleur de son père continuant à vriller son reiatsu.

.

* * *

Voilà. C'était rigolo hein? (**Zeri**, on reste calme...) Vous voyez pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis dans la fic...? Un peu trop sombre pour **l'Enfant rouge et le tigre blanc**! Et encore, j'ai fait soft ^^' C'est ça de me laisser avec de quoi écrire, je m'éclate littéralement (le passage avec Shinzo aurait pu être quinze mille fois plus long... vous savez pas à quoi vous avez échappé bouhahahahaha!) J'ai du me freiner sinon ça aurait viré au super glauque...

Et nooooon, pas de panique, Aizen touchera po à ma ptite Sôrayel. Elle l'intéresse pas, c'est juste qu'il veut s'amuser avec son jouet aux yeux opalescents...

Prochain extra **8. Du sang écarlate sur ce tissu blanc.**


	8. Du sang écarlate sur ce tissu blanc

*apparaît triomphalement, les cheveux en pétard, le bazooka fumant et les fringues déchiquetées comme sortant d'une terrible bataille épique*

J'ai. Survécu. Aux. Partiels.

-On appelle communément ça un miracle...

Ta gueule Lulu.

Bon, cette fois ci je fais vite et je vous poste cet extrait! (super tard... hem) Et pardon pour le dernier, je pensais vraiment pas qu'il rendrait aussi glauque (j'ai beaucoup de mal à apprécier, à évaluer ce que j'écris, je me suis pas rendue compte) J'avais parfaitement raison de ne pas la mettre dans la fic... J'aurais voulu m'attarder un peu plus sur Gin, mais ce n'était pas le sujet de l'enfant rouge et (...) en plus, alors...! Encore désolée hein...

**réponse aux reviews**: Salut **Tara**! Eh oui, j'avoue que c'était... assez sombre tout ça. Euuuuh... *réfléchit deux secondes* Ouais, oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était carrément glauque et malsain. *se colle des baffes* *Lucifer approche pour lui aussi coller des baffes à l'auteur indigne* *et bouffe un bazooka shot dans le derrière* Bon, j'voulais pondre un truc sombre bah c'était réussit... Hem. J'ai un peu honte de moi quand même. Surtout que le prochain extrait, Dans le noir, ne seras pas super léger non plus... (mais pas aussi glauque PROMIS!)

Eyh! **Loupiote**! Coucouuuuu! *fait coucou à son écran* (hésitez pas à me faire remarquer fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe, de grammaire, de tape etc, etc!) Eeeeet... *brandit son Larousse* (bénit soit le Larousse) (et le Bescherelle) (amen)... *roulement de tambours*... Opalescent veut bien dire d'une couleur rappelant la couleur de l'opale, c'est à dire un bleu très clair et laiteux. ("elle fait la maligne mais sur le coup elle a flippé cette connasse d'humaine...") (Lulu! ta gueule!) Oui, on est d'accord je vois mal comment la relation entre Gin et Aizen pourrait être toute belle, toute gentille, Bisounours powa enclenché. Sérieux, Gin amoureux d'Aizen...? C'est carrément le genre de fic avec lequel j'ai un mal fou! J'adore le personnage de Gin, il est absolument génial... (merci Kubo-samaaaaaa!) Contente de bien avoir retranscrit ma vision des choses! (dire que j'ai du me retenir de pas vous pondre quelque chose de pire...)

Les autres, j'vous répond très vite! Revieweuses, je vous adooooooooooooore!

**Discalibur:** bah c'est à Kubo... sauf mon personnage sans instinct de survie.

.

* * *

**8. Du sang écarlate sur ce tissu blanc.**

* * *

_._

_-__Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

Les pieds de Sôrayel se mirent à monter les marches immaculées quatre à quatre.

-_Bah quess'tu veux qu'elle fasse ducon? Attendre là bien sagement?!_ cracha la voix acide de la petite fille.

-_Ce n'est pas ça. Mais pour quoi faire...?_ fit le tigre blanc après un énième grondement agacé.

-_EYH! Vous voulez pas la fermer DEUX SECONDES!_ lâcha une Sôrayel les nerfs à fleur de peau aux deux zanpakutos en elle qui ne cessaient de se disputer depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa pièce.

Passablement énervée, elle accéléra une nouvelle fois pour enfin arriver au sommet de ce fichu escalier. Bien sûr qu'elle faisait une erreur. Bien sûr que sa ridicule force misérable ne pouvait rien contre la toute puissance du seigneur Aizen. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider son père. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait... Mais que faire? Rester en bas à attendre que son père revienne une fois de plus blessé physiquement et moralement alors qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre et partir loin d'ici? Elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter sa lâche inactivité. Alors aussi stupide et dangereux que cela soit, elle courait vers son père.

D'un geste ample et vif, sa main se saisit rapidement des fourreaux de ses sabres, négligemment entreposés dans cette petite pièce blanchâtre au sommet de l'escalier qui menait à sa prison. Visiblement, personne n'avait songé à les mettre hors de sa portée. La jeune fille enfonça les deux fourreaux laqués au fond de sa gorge avant de déglutir avec une grimace. Yeurk! C'était bizarre d'avaler ses propres sabres, mais bon, c'était pratique.

-_Vous voulez pas m'aider au lieu de vous taper dessus pour une fois?_ lâcha t-elle, toujours un peu agressive mais toutefois un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Au dessus d'elle s'étendaient les immenses voûtes si hautes de Las Noches, froides et silencieuses. Le reiatsu de son père avait cessé de fluctuer et les murs blancs ne répercutaient plus aucun de ses cris. Ce qui signifiait que Gin s'était évanoui. Et Aizen restait à ses côtés, cette enflure.

Où que Sôra pose ses grands yeux turquoises, tout n'était qu'immensité, immobilité et silence. C'était... oppressant. Elle se sentait toute petite.

-_Reste pas au milieu du couloir. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée que quelqu'un te voie... Cache toi._

Effectivement, Tsukitora avait raison. Il lui était formellement interdit de quitter sa prison et aucun doute qu'Aizen se ferait un plaisir de faire tomber la sanction.

-_Où ça?!_ fit-elle, commençant à saisir dans quoi elle s'était empêtrée, sa voix virant dans les aigus avec sa peur grimpante.

-_Les poutres!_ lâcha soudain le voix aiguë de Kayu. _Monte sur les poutres! Ses saloperies sont suffisamment hautes pour que tu puisses t'y cacher et qu'personne te repère! _

_ -__Euuuh... _répondit sa jeune maîtresse. _Elle sont à 30m de haut._

_ -Bah et?! T'as pas des griffes en resurrecion? Tu sors l'autre peluche rayée et paf! t'escalade!_

_ -On va oublier... Tu veux que je me fasse repérer directement avec le rejet d'énergie de ma libération ou quoi?!_

_ -Passe par les piliers là-bas, tu devrais y arriver..._

_._

* * *

.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça...?

Surpris de voir quelque chose bouger sur ces écrans de surveillance habituellement immobiles -cette région de Las Noches renfermant ses laboratoires, peu de gens osaient s'en approcher- Szayel Aporro Grantz se rapprocha, plaçant lentement une de ses mèches roses derrière son oreille. Effectivement, il y avait bien quelque chose qui bougeait, bleu vif dans ce décor immaculé. Grimmjow?! L'Arrancar plissa les yeux. Une silhouette définitivement féminine escaladait les grands piliers de ces couloirs solitaires, avec grande difficulté visiblement.

Oh merde. L'expérience se faisait la malle!

* * *

.

Assise au sommet de ces fameuses poutres, Sôrayel attrapa rapidement une des bandes de tissu noir qui composaient l'épaisse ceinture de son hakama blanc pour accrocher sommairement ses longs cheveux qui la gênaient.

-On y va... se murmura t-elle doucement comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

_-__Où ça...?_ demanda naïvement Kayu, ne voyant pas vraiment ce que voulait faire sa maîtresse.

_-__Je veux juste... être sûre qu'il va bien. _

_ -__J'te préviens, j'pourrais pas l'soigner. Ça prendrait un temps fou et on se ferait gauler en moins de deux!_

_ -Pour ça,_ fit Sôrayel, _y'a Orihime. J'l'ai jamais vue, c'est une simple humaine mais son pouvoir a l'air balaise. _

_ -Au lieu de perdre du temps, _intervient soudain la voix grave du grand tigre blanc, _tu ferais mieux d'avancer. _

Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille banda les muscles de ses jambes avant de s'élancer dans les airs jusqu'à la prochaine poutre sur laquelle elle se réceptionna souplement. Tsukitora avait raison, si elle voulait pouvoir voir son père et arriver à quitter Las Noches avec ses parents -car c'était bien ça que la jeune fille avait en tête- il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Parce qu'une fois qu'ils auraient compris que sa maîtresse était sortie, elle ne pourrait pas échapper longtemps aux Arrancars de Las Noches. Sôrayel prit rapidement de l'assurance, bondissant le plus vite possible de poutre en poutre à 30m au dessus du sol.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que la jeune fille se perdait ainsi dans les couloirs du palais, incapable de trouver le chemin qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son père lorsqu'elle se stoppa brusquement, manquant de justesse de tomber de la poutre sur laquelle elle venait d'atterrir.

-_Fais gaffe!_ piailla aussitôt la petite fille.

Sôrayel se rattrapa maladroitement puis parvint à se remettre debout sur l'épaisse poutre blanche en agitant ses longs bras fins dans le vide.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe...? _demanda Tsukitora, légèrement inquiet de voir sa maîtresse s'arrêter d'un seul coup.

Sans répondre, la jeune fille se concentra quelques instants. Ce reiatsu qui approchait... Elle s'allongea aussitôt de tout son long sur son perchoir improvisé.

-_Qui c'est qu'arriiiiiive? _fit la petite fille pas du tout inquiète de sa voix enfantine pendant que le félin imposant s'agitait de plus en plus, nerveux à l'idée que sa maîtresse allait tôt ou tard se faire attraper.

Du bout des yeux, la jeune fille jeta un regard discret à celui qui approchait, les joues déjà rougissantes. Sa silhouette fine se dessina 30m plus bas, avançant d'un pas lent. Ulquiorra... C'était donc à ça qu'il ressemblait. Elle posa sa tête fine sur ses bras croisés. Il avait l'air très calme, presque éteint et sa peau cadavérique ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Une certaine aura de dignité se dégageait de lui. Seules ses grandes pupilles d'un vert éclatant apportaient une touche de vie magnifique à cet éphèbe blanc. Qu'il était beau...

-_Arrête de rougir. Pucelle._ lâcha goguenarde Koyuki.

-_Je rougis pas!_ couina aussitôt Sôrayel, rouge comme une pivoine tout en enfonçant brusquement sa tête entre ses bras comme pour se cacher.

Immédiatement, Tsukitora voulut lui dire de faire attention, sachant très bien à quel point elle pouvait être maladroite lorsqu'elle rougissait ainsi et agissait de manière aussi brusque.

Trop tard.

Dans un cri suraigu, le long corps de la jeune fille bascula soudain dans le vide. In extremis, Sôrayel se rattrapa sur l'arrête de la poutre en tirant sur ses bras. Seulement, Ulquiorra avait bel et bien entendu son cri et il pouvait voir surpris ses longues jambes battre l'air très haut au dessus de lui. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant percevoir son étrange reiatsu. Mais que faisait-elle là...?!

Avant même que l'Espada ne puisse réagir, il entendit un puissant «Sôrayel?!» retentir pile derrière lui avant de voir un Grimmjow paniqué débouler à toute vitesse et le dépasser en une brusque bourrasque rapide. Sa fille, sa p'tite Sôrayel? Hors de sa prison? Et si proche des appartements d'Aizen? Mais alors c'était elle «l'intrus» que Szayel venait de leur signaler et qu'ils chassaient! Putain de bordel de m...!

-_Remonte!_ piailla Kayu, totalement paniquée.

-_Putain, ils t'ont repérée!_

_ -Et meeerde! _lâcha la jeune fille. _J'y arrive pas! Je glisse!_

À peine formula t-elle cette pensée que ses mains aux longs doigts d'insecte lâchèrent leur prise.

-P'PAAAA! eut-elle le temps de hurler à pleins poumons en chutant dans le vide, direction le sol froid des dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Ses cheveux fouettèrent l'air avant qu'elle ne percute violemment quelque chose, en l'occurrence son père qui avait réussit à la rattraper et amortir le choc avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre.

À quelques mètres à peine de là, Ulquiorra ne bougea pas. Parce que là, il ne savait absolument pas, mais alors vraiment pas, comment se comporter. L'Espada renfonça rapidement ses deux mains dans ses poches, espérant que personne n'ait eut le temps de voir ce geste qu'il avait esquissé pour rattraper la jeune fille. Dont il ne pouvait détacher ses prunelles émeraudes.

-Sôrayel, écoute... chuchota très rapidement son père à l'oreille de la jeune fille dont le rythme cardiaque avait brusquement augmenté. Ne dit plus un mot et suis moi vite, faut qu'tu rentres tout de suite dans ta putain de pièce.

-Mais j'veux pas! lâcha Sôra en se relevant, agacée et une lueur de défi dans ses prunelles claires.

Grimmjow se redressa à son tour, dominant sa fille d'au moins une tête.

-Écoute moi bien jeune fille, gronda t-il, t'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu veux qu'un Espada te mette la main dessus? Qu'Aizen te choppe?!

Face à lui, elle déglutit, brusquement mal à l'aise.

-_Putain! Faut qu'on se casse!_

_ -Pour une fois, je suis d'accord!_

Les ignorant totalement, la jeune fille pâlit encore un peu plus, blême et les yeux fixés dans le vide.

-Trop tard. lâcha t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir aussi peur que ça? La connaissant sur le bout des doigts, il savait très bien que sa fille ne commençait à flipper que lorsqu'elle avait le danger face à elle. Soudain, il comprit. Oh putain...! Son don...!

-Eh bien, eh bien... fit une voix grave et doucereuse. Il semblerait qu'un rat se soit échappé.

Aussitôt, Grimmjow attrapa sa fille et se plaça entre elle et le maître de ces lieux, le seigneur des Arrancars, Aizen en personne, prêt à la protéger contre qui que ce soit. Immobile, Sôrayel n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, pétrifiée par ce reiatsu surpuissant.

.

Depuis le début, elle sentait son énergie spirituelle flamboyer à de l'autre côté de ce mur blanchâtre de Las Noches. Seulement, c'est lorsqu'il avait **franchit** cette paroi par quelque porte cachée qu'elle n'avait pas vue qu'elle avait compris que c'était «_trop tard»_. Elle déglutit. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu cet homme qu'elle haïssait tant.

Jamais.

Elle n'avait fait que sentir son reiatsu et entendre parler de cette ordure par ses pères. Lentement, très lentement, partagée entre une haine sans fond et une peur panique, Sôrayel se retourna pour enfin voir de ses propres yeux cette ordure.

L'homme était grand, large d'épaule, brun... quelconque. C'était son sourire et son regard, manipulateurs, moqueurs, arrogants, qui faisaient émaner de lui cette sensation de certitude absolue en ses capacités, de mépris... et de danger.

La mâchoire de Sôrayel se crispa, ses dents grincèrent, ses poings se serrèrent violemment jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair, ses yeux turquoises s'écarquillèrent de rage.

Les trois quarts du vêtement immaculé de cette pourriture étaient tâchés de sang écarlate. Le sang de son père.

La jeune fille vit rouge.

-AIZEEEEEN! hurla t-elle brusquement à pleins poumons.

Et elle bondit sur lui en hurlant, poings levés prêts à frapper de toutes ses forces.

.

* * *

Ou comment se foutre toute seule dans la merde...

La semaine prochaine, Sôrayel qui colle une dérouillée à Aizen (tellement crédible...)! **Feu et foudre**, ma fic pétée avec Beni et Tora déboule vendredi et **Le regard de l'aveugle** (que je publierais peut être sous le titre **L'oiseau en cage**) vendredi prochain en même temps que le dernier extrait de ces bonus!

.

**prochain extrait. 9. Dans le noir.**

(celle qui devine l'explication du titre gagne un OS!)


	9. Interlude

*cours comme une folle, zigzaguant comme une gazelle poursuivie par une lionne au régime weight watchers depuis trois ans, pour esquiver les tirs de kalachnikov, lance flamme, bazooka et lance roquette de hordes de lectrices déchainées*

Je _sais,_ MOI AUSSI JE DÉTESTE VOIR QU'IL-Y-A-UN-NOUVEAU-CHAPITRE-WÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ-ALORS-QU'EN-FAIT-CE-N'EST-QUE-UNE-NOTE-D'INFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Et généralement, j'ai envie de bouffer quelqu'un (dans ces moments, je déconseille aux profs de maths de traîner dans le coin passque je déteste les profs de maths ^^)

.

Donc, je m'explique...

*se jette à plat ventre pour s'excuser comme une merde de faire ce qu'elle déteste*

(je suis qu'une meeeeeeeeerde!) (raaaaah, je mérite pas des lecteurs tels que vous!)

-1°) j'ai passé une journée de merde, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu publier... Mais dans le genre journée de merde. la journée de merde genre BALAISE. Pour faire court, je rentre à peine de l'hôpital parce que un de mes amis y est et pas pour une apendicite croyez moi, j'ai la tête explosée et pas vraiment l'humeur à relire chacun de mes chapitres pour les publier. Et je ne vais pas vous publier des chapitres bourrés de fautes de frappe (j'en fait pleeeeeeeeein) (c'est atroce, sérieux)

-2°) je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous faire un coup pareil...

-3°) _demain_, je vous file le dernier chapitre de **l'enfant blanc**, promis, JURÉ!

-4°) _Mercredi_, vous aurez pas un mais DEUX chapitres de** Feu et foudre**, la fic avec Beni et Tora pour me faire pardonner!

-5°) _Vendredi_, vous aurez le début du **regard de l'aveugle** et promis, il seras relu et corrigé par-fai-te-ment! Et je profiterais de cette semaine pour m'avancer le plus possible dans l'écriture de Feu et foudre et dans la saisie sur ordi du regard de l'aveugle!

-6°) Je vous adore TOUS et je suis désolééééééééééééééééééééée!

.

**Lisez ceci s'il-vous-plaît **

(ça n'a aucune incidence sur mes fics mais... enfin, lisez svp)

Je sais, on est jeunes, on fait la fête, on va en soirées, on boit comme des trous et parfois on choppe des gueules de bois. On se dit que la prochaine fois on boira peut-être un peu moins mais au final, on boit souvent plus parce que notre corps commence à s'habituer aux doses et qu'il nous en faut plus pour atteindre le même niveau d'ébriété que la dernière fois.

Voilà, on s'en fiche et on continue parce qu'on se dit qu'on est jeunes, qu'il faut qu'on s'amuse, et surtout, que ce n'est pas grave. Alors que si, c'est grave. Et que l'âge ne change rien. L'alcool s'en fout qu'on soit jeunes et cons, il détruit quand même, il attaque, il ronge de l'intérieur. Et il tue.

Mon ami à 19 ans, il est actuellement alcoolique et il lui reste pas beaucoup de temps avant de mourir, on ne sait pas trop, peut-être un an, probablement moins. Il a 19 ans et il va mourir parce qu'en soirée il a pris l'habitude de boire, qu'il va à au moins une soirée par semaine. Il est comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Aucun de nous ne s'est rendu compte qu'il était alcoolique, pas même lui, ou ses parents. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Parce que dans deux mois, c'est fini et on l'enterre. Je sais pas si vous arrivez à imaginer, moi même, j'ai du mal à vraiment me dire qu'il va... mourir. On pourrait le greffer, changer son foie, mais il ne peut plus respirer seul, j'aimerais avoir un espoir, le moindre, le plus fou, n'importe quel espoir... Mais il n'y a rien! Il n'y a rien du tout!

Alors mon ami va mourir parce qu'on est jamais trop jeune pour mourir.

Je ne sais pas si ça pourra toucher quelqu'un qui me lit mais réfléchissez. N'importe qui peut devenir alcoolique et en mourir.

.

Voilà.

(oui, je sais, je pète la joie de vivre ce soir moi...)

-Bah quoi? Qu'ess tu fous prostrée comme ça?

Lulu...?

-Nan, nan, le pape. Bah oui, abrutie. Qui d'autre? J'suis le seul à porter des cornes de bouc, cracher du feu, avoir une langue fourchue et une peau rouge écarlate! *trop fier de lui et son look* C'est bizarre, t'essayes même po de me coller un coup de boule... T'es malade?!

Mmm... Nan. Lucifer...? Tu me fais un câlin?

-WOW! Il t'arrive quoi là? Putain, l'humaine pète une durite, aleeeeerte rouuuuuuuuge!

*pose son bazooka sur la tempe dudit Lucifer et réitère sa demande avec un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres*

-Oké, oké, oké... Câlin.

*gros câlin*

*coup de boule*

Héhé, désolée Lulu... ^^' C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore emmerder ce bouc. Pis faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes ^^

.

À demain! (dernier chapitre, promis, juré, craché!)


	10. Dans le noir

Coucouuuuu! Yep, c'est moi! (le moral dans les chaussettes mais bon... j'suis en pleine cure de Bisounoursitude, ça va aller mieux) (traduction, on s'est maté Raiponce, Shrek et l'Âge de glace tout en bouffant des pâtisseries avec des potes et en racontant des blagues à deux balles) (ça fait un bien fou mine de rien...) La vie c'est de la merde mais quand même, ça vaut le coup. Alors bon, j'm'accroche! The show must go on, comme dit le philosophe!

*enfile sa tenue de guerrier viking invincible*

Et je vous aime. Toutes. CÂLINNNNN! Voilà ^^

-Bah moi... Je te déteste! Connasse d'humaine!

Ouhlolo... Oui, effectivement, Lulu a plutôt mal pris le fait que je lui réclame un câlin. Depuis hier, il boude.

-Mais putain, comprends moi aussi! *au bord des lèvres* Je suis SATAN, je suis le Maître des Enfers, l'incarnation même du MAL! Et tu me fais faire un câlin...!

Il prend très mal le fait d'avoir fait quelque chose de "bien", ça nique un peu son image démoniaque. Allez Lulu, fait pas la gueule, **Zerikya** propose qu'on te rebaptise Divinité des Enfers, c'po cool ça?

-*sèche ses larmes* Sgnirf. Ouais, j'avoue, ça claque...

**réponse aux reviews**! (promis, je vous réponds TOUTES par MP bien pétés digne de ma bargitude habituelle!) **Taraimpératrice**: Yep! Je trouve que je n'ai pas fait assez intervenir les zanpakutos alors qu'ils m'éclatent (aaah, Kayu, sa délicatesse et sa poésie...) Et voui, les pétasses peuvent avoir leur utilité... Ça fait un bien fou de taper dessus, sérieux (une seule méthode: le coup d'boule!) ("-Conseil, arrache lui la langue... ça pisse le sang, c'est très rigolo et ça fait super mal") (quoi? me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Lulu qui s'est tapé l'incruste! Lucifer = Grand Maître ès tortures immondes) (y fait PEUR!) . Mais sinon, elles servent surtout à se désoler sur la connerie et la vacuité humaine. Ou alors à ce qu'on se foute de leur gueule. Enfin bref... de l'utilité des pétasses ^^ Et voui, Ulquiqui et Sôrayel, c'est un peu mon côté romantique fleu-fleurs qui s'expriment. Y sont trop mimis ^^ Et oui, Sôrayel et ses 70 kg et quelques se sont écrasés sur Papa Grimmy qui a essayé de rattraper sa fille avant qu'elle termine en compote sur le sol de Las Noches. Dur, dur d'être père XD Aaaah, pour la raison du titre de ce chapitre... Raté, c'est pas ça (en même temps, vu le peu d'indices que je vous ai filés... et personne a trouvé, logique) Mais c'est troooooop touchant ton idée pour Gin! Je craque...! (bref, j'ai envie de l'écrire... hem) Et nan, c'est pas non plus Szayel qui fait ses trucs chelous... Mais un perso pas encore vu dans la fic (juste évoqué au premier chapitre quand elle parle de son pouvoir) Juste, pour la fic de Naruto, tu peux me filer l'auteur passque j'suis pas sûre d'avoir trouvé la bonne stp...? Voilà!

**Discalibur** (passqu'il faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes ^^) **Bleach** appartient à Kubo (merciiiiiiiiiii Tiiiiiite, je t'aime-eeeeuuuuuuh!) Seuls Sôrayel et sa capacité à se foutre toute seule dans la merde sont à moi!

Sous vos yeux ébahis, Sôra qui arrache la mèche d'Aizen et la lui fait bouffer avec la dose mortelle de wasabi! (je déconne...)

* * *

**9. Dans le noir.**

* * *

.

Folle de rage, elle frappa. Tout ce que Sôrayel voulait, c'était faire mal, lui faire mal et ce, le plus possible. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter son arrogance, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Comment _osait-il_ sourire ainsi après ce qu'il avait fait à son père, après l'avoir fait hurler ainsi de douleur? Totalement hors d'elle, la jeune fille envoya à pleine vitesse son poing si crispé que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches, direction la tête de cette enflure qui la regardait toujours de son air supérieur.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse seulement espérer le toucher, Grimmjow se jeta sur elle et la plaqua violemment au sol, son dos fin heurtant brusquement le sol froid de Las Noches. Sous ses yeux turquoises écarquillés par la rage et la surprise, elle vit passer à une vitesse folle une lame acérée et meurtrière, à quelques centimètres à peine du bout de son nez.

-Tôsen... gronda un Grimmjow prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'aveugle.

Effectivement, c'était bel et bien l'âme damnée d'Aizen qui venait d'intervenir, prêt à défendre le roi du Hueco Mundo à n'importe quel prix. À peine Sôrayel avait-elle bondit sur lui pour le frapper que Tôsen en shunpo avait dégainé Suzumushi dans un objectif très simple : la décapiter en plein vol avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Heureusement pour la gamine, son père Espada avait repéré l'ex-capitaine en shunpo et avait à peine eut le temps de sauter sur sa fille pour la plaquer de justesse au sol.

Amusé par la situation, Aizen ne bougea pas, observant avec délectation ses pions qui s'affrontaient. Tôsen raffermit sa prise sur le manche de Suzumushi et fit effectuer au sabre un mouvement vif, se mettant rapidement en garde face à Grimmjow. Face à lui et tenant sa fille derrière lui d'une main ferme pour ne pas qu'elle bouge, l'Espada dégaina tout aussi vivement Panthera dans un grincement métallique, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Parce que là, ils étaient dans une merde sans fond.

L'ancien shinigami attaqua brusquement, étonnamment vif et visant la gorge de Sôrayel de la pointe de son sabre. La jeune fille esquiva de justesse par pur réflexe tandis que son père relevait rapidement son sabre dans un grand mouvement du bras pour dégager Suzumushi avec force.

Et cette fois, Sôrayel tremblait littéralement de peur, ses dents s'entrechoquant sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Parce que juste devant elle, cet homme impassible à la peau si étrange essayait bel et bien de la tuer, aucun doute là-dessus. Il attaquait de manière très vive et précise, abattant un ou deux coups extrêmement véloces que son père devant elle paraît du mieux qu'il pouvait de la lame acérée de Panthera puis se retirait à quelques pas, fixant sur ses futures victimes son regard vide. Seulement, Grimmjow savait très bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il s'agacerait de ne pas y arriver et attaquerait d'un coup ultra rapide et meurtrier. Et celui là, il aurait du mal à l'arrêter.

Entre deux parades rapides à coups de zanpakuto acéré, il se remémora rapidement la fois où l'aveugle avait tranché dans son hierro d'un seul coup, tranchant son bras dans une gerbe de sang. L'Espada mourrait d'envie d'attaquer mais il n'était pas sûr non plus que ce soit une bonne idée avec sa fille derrière lui à protéger. En même temps, il ne voyait pas non plus comment se sortir de cette situation. Sa fille pétrifiée de peur par un psychopathe psychorigide qui tentait de l'égorger, le maître absolu de ces lieux qui regardait la situation de son éternel air amusé... Aucun échappatoire.

Soudain, Tôsen sembla en avoir assez que Grimmjow place ainsi Panthera en travers de ses coups, l'empêchant de tuer cette impudente. Avec une force décuplée, Suzumushi fendit l'air d'un seul coup. Surpris, l'Espada contra à la toute dernière seconde le coup qui visait la gorge de sa fille mais la force et l'impact furent tels qu'il fut éjecté violemment à plusieurs mètres de là, laissant sa fille à découvert. Grimmjow percuta brusquement un des murs immaculés et s'écroula au sol comme une masse, assommé.

Tremblante de peur, Sôrayel ne put que resserrer ses longs doigts fins sur la garde élancée de Kage no Akayuki qu'elle avait libéré dans une dérisoire tentative de se défendre. Face à elle, l'aveugle ne broncha pas et il leva lentement son sabre, préparant avec soin le coup qui lui permettrait de la décapiter d'un seul mouvement ample. La jeune fille déglutit.

-_Putain, putain, __putain,__ putain, putain_... lâcha la voix paniquée de Kayu.

Soudain, _quelque chose_ fusa à toute vitesse, passant sous ses yeux si vite qu'elle ne put distinguer qu'une vague forme allongé ultra-rapide.

Sôra cligna des yeux.

Cette chose allongée n'était autre que Shinzô.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête, faisant voler ses longues mèches d'un turquoise argenté surnaturel.

Affaibli, le corps meurtri, les vêtements couverts de sang et adossé à un mur pour ne pas tomber au sol, Gin tenait pourtant fermement de sa main crispée la garde bleu clair de son sabre. La lame claire s'était allongée de telle sorte que sa pointe avait formé un impact violent dans le mur percuté de l'autre côté de ce couloir et passait juste sous la gorge de Tôsen, laissant sur sa peau sombre une longue estafilade sanglante. Son regard était froid, sombre, meurtrier... dangereux.

-Pas de ça Kaname. gronda son ancien collègue, d'une voix faible mais pourtant suffisamment menaçante.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Tu bouges ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre et, d'un infime mouvement de mon poignet, Shinzô t'égorge.

Aizen soupira. Ce n'était plus drôle du tout. Ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir Grimmjow tenter pathétiquement de protéger sa fille planquée dans son dos. M'enfin, maintenant que Gin était là, il ne pouvait pas laisser Tôsen décapiter la gamine... Gin se «laissait faire», c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Seulement, en échange de ça, sa fille devait rester en vie. Ou au moins, il valait mieux éviter que sa progéniture ne se fasse pas tuer par son zélé subordonné juste sous les yeux de l'albinos, il risquait de plutôt mal le prendre.

Bon, si Tôsen l'avait tuée, il se serait débrouillé pour mentir à Gin, le manipulant, lui faisant croire qu'elle était encore bien vivante, que ce n'était qu'un de ses nouveaux jeux que de l'empêcher de la voir. Hypnose totale... Quelle merveilleuse faculté. En tout cas, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à cette situation. Et il en avait une.

* * *

.

.

-Sosuke, ne fais pas ça... supplia Gin, plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Assis sur son trône dans cette salle immense de Las Noches, Aizen se délectait d'entendre la peur dans la voix tremblante de son jouet.

-Enfin, Gin, sois raisonnable. s'amusa t-il. Elle a attaqué mon subordonné...

_ «__C'est surtout lui qui a essayé de la buter, ouais!»_ songea Grimmjow, amer et debout juste à côté de Gin, lui aussi anxieux et surtout très mal en point et pas du tout remis de ses blessures.

-... qui ne faisait que me défendre.

_«__Comme si t'en avais besoin! Ma fille pourrait même pas t'en coller une, enculé!» _

Le maître de Las Noches s'adossa de manière un peu plus confortable à son siège blanc neige qui faisait office de trône légèrement futuriste.

-Il est donc juste qu'elle soit punie pour son insubordination. conclut Aizen comme si c'était l'évidence même, s'amusant de voir les têtes que faisaient les deux géniteurs.

_«__Mais c'est qu'une gosse bordel!»_ s'indigna Grimmjow en lui même, vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver à sa fille.

Au centre de la pièce, Sôrayel se tenait debout et pas vraiment rassurée, voire pas rassurée du tout. Aucun de ses pères n'avait eut le temps de lui parler quand ils avaient été amenés de force ici pour assister au «spectacle». Les deux hommes, debout près des murs soit à plus d'une trentaine de mètres d'elle, ne pouvaient que regarder, impuissants. Si l'un d'eux avait le malheur d'intervenir pour tenter d'aider leur fille, Aizen se ferait une joie d'aggraver la sanction.

Avec un grand sourire, le-dit psychopathe s'adressa à l'aveugle qui faisait face à Sôrayel, imperturbable.

-Kaname... Fais donc ce que je t'ai demandé. Je te prie.

L'ex-capitaine dégaina rapidement son sabre et Sôrayel fit aussitôt de même, beaucoup plus nerveuse. Un combat contre le bras droit d'Aizen? Tellement facile... Au secours.

-Sôra! appela soudain la voix éreintée de Gin. Utilise Tsukitora!

À peine Aizen eut-il le temps de lancer un regard sombre de promesses douloureuses que Tôsen prit la parole de sa voix grave.

-Bankai. fit-il simplement. Suzumushi Tsuikishi. Enma Kôrogi.

* * *

.

Noir. Tout était... noir. Indécise, Sôrayel cligna des yeux puis plissa ses paupières. Elle ne voyait rien. Rien du tout. Elle passa ses longs doigts juste devant ses pupilles turquoises. Elle ne voyait rien non plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Putain... La jeune fille réessaya de parler mais rien à faire, elle n'entendait rien. Elle sentait bien sa gorge vibrer donc elle devait bien parvenir à produire des sons mais... Elle n'entendait rien. Sourde et aveugle. De plus en plus inquiète et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant encore, elle claqua des doigts juste à côté de ses oreilles. Pas un bruit. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Elle ne pouvait rien voir. Rien voir du tout. Et dans cet obscurité, ce silence et ce néant se cachait son adversaire. Elle était complètement à sa merci.

-_Reste calme._

_ -Super conseil! Bordel, comment veux tu que je reste calme dans ce putain de... AÏE! _

Quelque chose venait de trancher la chair délicate de son bras gauche, libérant aussitôt des flots de sang épais. Sous la douleur et la surprise, elle ne put retenir un cri aigu de douleur.

_-Libère moi!_ rugit de sa voix inquiète Tsukitora. _Tout de suite!_

Paniquée, Sôrayel n'entendit que vaguement la voix du fauve lui parvenir mais elle parvint finalement à reconnecter ses neurones. Heureusement qu'il lui restait le sens du toucher. Et son père avait bien eut raison de lui dire de prendre Tsukitora. D'un coup sec, elle ravala Kayu avant de recracher son sabre d'Arrancar. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse même esquisser le geste de dégainer l'arme, Tôsen attaqua à nouveau. Et cette fois ci, la lame transperça net la peau de son avant-bras gauche avant de se retirer brusquement, provoquant chez la jeune fille un nouveau long cri douloureux.

À l'extérieur du bankai, Gin et Grimmjow entendaient parfaitement leur fille. Ils l'entendaient on ne peut mieux souffrir, hurler et crier de peur. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Gin était blême et tenait à peine debout, faible et tremblant, soutenu par un Grimmjow qui serrait ses poings si fort que ses ongles entraient dans sa peau et que du sang écarlate coulait de chacune de ses mains crispées. Il mourait d'envie de détruire tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses paumes lui rappelait qu'il ne devait à aucun prix bouger si il voulait que la situation de sa fille ne s'aggrave pas.

Puis de l'immense ballon noir leur parvint, entre deux cris suraigus insupportables la voix claire la voix de leur fille prononcer l'invocation de sa libération avant que la déferlante de son reiatsu métis ne leur parvienne.

Jamais elle ne pourrait vaincre l'aveugle. Mais au moins, lui ne pourrait pas la tuer. La protection que lui conférait sa libération valait 100 fois le hiero de son père. Suzumushi ne pourrait la percer.

* * *

.

_-Je ne sens aucun reiatsu! _

_ -Panique pas! On est dans la merde putain!_

_ -Kayu, tu m'aides pas là!_

La lame de Suzumushi heurta violemment son abdomen, ripant sur sa carapace blanche et lui coupant le souffle et l'envoya bouler à plusieurs mètres de là, percutant à plusieurs reprises le carrelage froid. Malgré la douleur que provoquait chacun de ses coups surpuissants et qui engourdissaient ses membres, Sôrayel se redressa à toute vitesse et bondit le plus loin possible pour tenter de se mettre hors d'atteinte.

Sous sa forme libérée, la jeune fille disposait de deux atouts. Certes, elle était quasi inefficace en attaque mais ces atouts compensaient largement. Il s'agissait de sa carapace blanche ultra-résistante et de ses jambes. Avec ses trois articulations et leurs muscles sur-développés, elle pouvait déployer une vitesse impressionnante. Mue par la peur panique et l'adrénaline que son corps libérait en masse, elle se mit à bondir le plus vite possible d'un endroit à un autre dans des mouvements le plus aléatoire qu'elle puisse pour que Tôsen ne puisse pas la rattraper. Et ce, même si elle était incapable de voir, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus peur de l'aveugle que de ce néant absolu qui lui faisait face.

Seulement, contrairement à lui, la jeune fille ne disposait que du sens du toucher pour se repérer. Et de rien d'autre.

Soudain, quelque chose attrapa ses longs cheveux immaculés qui flottaient dans son dos et la tira violemment en arrière. Incapable de se mouvoir dans les airs, Tôsen n'eut qu'à viser proprement pour que sa lame se glisse violemment entre les plaques de ses carapaces et ne transperce son abdomen fragile d'un seul coup. Puis il relâcha sa prise sur ses longs cheveux blancs et la laissa tomber au sol. Le long cri déchirant qu'elle poussa de toute la force de ses poumons d'enfant résonna de la manière la plus atroce qui soit aux oreilles de ses parents impuissants.

Une main plaquée contre sa plaie sanguinolente, les joues recouvertes de larmes et la douleur vrillant son cerveau, une violente décharge d'adrénaline dans ses veines la fit repartir à toute vitesse, fuyant comme une folle et bondissant à l'aveugle en tous sens pour tenter d'échapper à ce sabre meurtrier. Sôrayel était morte de peur.

Sans repères, une telle vitesse peut être extrêmement dangereuse, surtout avec sa peur qui la handicapait ainsi et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Et cette vitesse, malgré le ralentissement incontrôlé qu'avait sur elle sa cécité subite. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sôrayel se réceptionna mal et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La jeune fille se réceptionna mal, très mal, et les articulations fragiles de sa jambe droite ne tinrent pas le choc. Les os se brisèrent.

Elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons et la douleur fut telle qu'elle ne put exprimer la moindre pensée cohérente, le moindre mouvement, allongée sur ce sol froid. Paniquée, Sôrayel cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, les joues pleines de larmes et les traits déformés par sa douleur. Incapable de repérer son bourreau. Elle ne voyait rien, rien du tout! La jeune fille était tout bonnement incapable de savoir où se trouvait son adversaire, invisible.

Tôsen s'approcha, toujours aussi mécanique. Oh, il n'allait pas la tuer, ce n'était pas dans ses ordres. Brusquement, il appuya son pied sur le pectoral de la jeune fille, pile entre la naissance de sa gorge et son immense trou de hollow, l'empêchant totalement de lui échapper, même en rampant. De peur, elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle se mit à se débattre comme une folle, tapant comme elle pouvait de ses petits poings contre son mollet et tentant de l'atteindre en battant l'air de sa longue jambe encore valide.

Seulement, vu le nombre de blessures qu'il lui avait infligé et le sang qui s'écoulait de son abdomen, son avant bras et son épaule, elle était incapable de lui faire le moin dre mal. Bloquée au sol, impuissante, blessée et paniquée, Sôrayel se mit à hurler comme une folle, appelant ses pères à l'aide, ne raisonnant plus, proférant des menaces sans queue ni tête, suppliant son bourreau et le ciel...

Elle ne voyait rien, elle ne sentait rien, elle ne percevait rien. C'était comme si elle était seule au monde, comme si personne n'était là pour elle. Elle était dans le noir, seule.

* * *

.

Amusé au plus haut point par la souffrance sans nom dans les yeux de son jouet, Aizen mit à cette sanction, à son jeu puis observa d'un air moqueur et supérieur les deux parents se précipiter vers le corps blanc meurtri et en sang de leur fille terrorisée..

.

* * *

Eeeeeet voilà, cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé. BOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!

Hem. *reprend contenance*

À propos de cet extrait (qui est le plus gros de ce recueil, héhé)... Je ne l'aime pas du tout en fait, je trouve que l'action rend vraiment très mal. En fait, je voulais surtout traiter du bankai de Tôsen. Je kiffe ce perso... (le nom de son bankai est TROP classe! "Ultime cérémonie des grillons, criquets du seigneur des Enfers"! kyaaaa!) ("des enfers"...? c'est un pote à Lulu!) Voui, il fait très Captain Justice et dans cet extrait il n'a pas un super rôle mais je trouve qu'on ne le voit que très peu dans le manga et c'est super dommage! Enfin bref...

Voilà, merci à toutes (oui passque visiblement, vous êtes toutes des gonzesses...) de continuer à me suivre, **Hauyne**, **Saakie-chan**, **Taraimpératrice**, **Zerikya**, vous êtes toujours aussi géniales, et merci aussi aux ptites nouvelles **Loupiote**, **Lussynlight**, **Maryanne **et** Myon (my-only-words) **

Je vous aime toutes et MERCIIIIIIII, ça me motive encore plus pour la suite! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (oui j'suis folle, vous aviez pas encore crâmé...?)

.

Ciao et à mercredi prochain! C'était Benitsuki Tora la pétée:!

-Et en direct de mes magnifiques Enfers à moi, Lucifer la Divinité des Enfers!

Surnom adopté à ce que je vois...

-Silence, humaine.

BAZOOKA HEADSHOOOOOOOOT!


End file.
